Killing Them Softly: Blue Lotus' Rhapsody
by Lord Divestre Croft
Summary: As if Tifa didn't have it hard enough the first time. Not only is her shrink, Cloud, anything but human, but now she's caught up in a conspiracy! And the romantic tension between her and a certain someone is building up. What's a girl to do?
1. A Confusing Night Indeed

Do you really think I'd leave all of you hanging for too long? If you have not read Killing Them Softly (the first part), nothing will make sense to you from this point on.

----------

A young woman's stiletto heels crackled against the porcelain tile floor as she made her way down the bright hall. Her short, black strapless dress was well covered by a lab coat, but failed to hide her cleavage. Safely, she tucked a manila folder underneath her arm, as if she were protecting it.

She stopped in the middle of the hall, in front of a double entrance door. With her fist, she gave the doors a good rap, and a voice beckoned her to come in. Unceremoniously, she opened the door, and was greeted by a middle-aged gentlemen.

"Ah, Miss Lucy," he said. "Do you have the status on the Becton brothers?"

"Yes, sir," Lucy replied.

Lucy hesitated to answer her superior. The gentleman leaned forward in his desk, looking at the scientist with question in his eyes.

"Well, Miss Lucy?"

"They failed sir. _Miserably._"

The gentleman scratched his nearly balding head in anguish. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, chuckling at the same time.

"Sir?"

"Do not fret," the gentleman replied. "It was my mistake. Not a waste, but a mistake still. Andrew was a fool; obviously, he confronted Project Ultima alone, who is clearly a superior BEAS. And Jerald...immature and overly sadistic. I thought about ridding them of the Mafia once. Maybe that's why a chose them to go first."

Lucy stood before him, emotionlessly, without saying a word.

"What course of action shall we take next, Mr. Gerald?" asked Lucy.

Herman Ferris Gerald rubbed his chin and thought.

"I'll sleep on it," he said. "I'll make a decision tomorrow."

Lucy bowed her head, turned around, and strolled out the door.

----------

Tifa reluctantly paced behind the strange blonde woman in the back alley. Her walk was no longer in confidence; it was meek and distrusting. Tifa looked at the back of the woman's head, then down to her feet, and then back at the woman's head again. Her eyes were filled with suspicion.

This 'woman' who was Cloud, or at least claimed to be him, leisurely walked on, as if everything was normal. **His **and her walk were exactly the same, except for the light sway of the woman's hips.

The woman turned back to Tifa with concern.

"Miss Lockhart," she said. "Are you alright? Can't you walk beside me?"

Her accent was the same as Cloud's too. Authentically British.

Tifa refused to look at her. The woman's eyes shrank with empathy and sadness. She stretched out her hand to touch Tifa's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what has happened," she said quietly. "But after all...I did tell you not to follow me..."

Tifa stepped back abruptly to avoid her hand.

"You're **NOT **Cloud!" Tifa yelled. "You hear me?! YOU ARE NOT!"

"Miss Lockhart..."

"You know as well as I do that it's absurd and not physically possible!"

"Then how do you explain the leather-clad wonder back there?" the woman retorted. "A trick of the light perhaps?"

Tifa didn't have an answer.

"I understand that you have very little reason to trust me now..."

"When did we first meet?!" Tifa interrupted.

The woman stared at Tifa in confusion, as if she were staring at a leper.

"Answer the question!"

The woman sighed and said, "We met at my nightclub on a Friday, a little over a week ago."

"And what was I wearing?"

"A red halter dress that stopped in the front at the middle of your thighs. It suited you well."

Tifa swallowed nervously and finally found the courage to look her companion in the eyes. The tone of her voice became less harsh and less frightened.

"Do you live in New York City?" Tifa asked.

"No, my estate is in New Jersey. I hate the noise there at night."

"And what's your occupation?"

"Dance instructor, Miss Lockhart. Are you done questioning me?"

Tifa's left eye began to twitch involuntarily. She burst into a nervous fit of laughter, and walked to the side of the nearest building. The newly redeemed Cloud Strife followed with a weary expression on her...er...his face, unable to figure out what to do.

"I'm too tired for this," he mumbled.

Tifa continued to laugh as she leaned on the brick wall and slid down on her backside. Cloud continued walking and went around the corner, away from Tifa. Tifa hardly noticed him come back, and he crouched down next to her as the man that he really was. He put a supportive arm around her.

"Go ahead," Cloud said. "Get it all out of your system, Miss Lockhart."

----------

Cid drove along the streets of the small town of Geneva, car window wide open.

"You better not be in trouble again! I hate bailing you out."

----------

Tifa found herself sitting alone on a public bench in a small district of shops. Amongst the bustle of late night pedestrians and cars, all she could think of was one thing:

"_I wish **I **had hair like that..."_

She spotted Cloud coming out of the drugs store with a paper bag in his arms.

"Sorry. Did I make you wait too long?"

Instead of answering him, Tifa looked him up and down with an incredulous look on her face.

"Will you stop looking at me that way, Miss Lockhart?"

"You'd look at yourself this way too if you were in my shoes," Tifa replied. "Should I call you Miss Strife or Mister Strife?"

Cloud sat down beside her on the bench.

"This is why I didn't want you following me," Cloud mumbled. "I knew that you wouldn't let me live it down."

"You had pretty, long, blonde hair," Tifa cooed. "And big, blue eyes! The American boy's dream!"

Tifa stopped teasing when she realized they were now in public. Cloud sighed in relief.

"But really, Cloud," Tifa said. "What was that... back there? It was like we stepped into a Twilight Zone or ...something..."

"Later," he said. "I'll tell you ...when I've a clearer head."

Cloud pulled a plastic bag out of the paper bag and dropped it in her lap. Tifa looked at her teacher for an explanation.

"I didn't want to embarrass you by asking so..."

Tifa looked into the bag and saw pads and tampons in the bag. Her face went beet red.

"What the heck is this?!" Tifa shrieked.

"The men who delivered your things to my estate neglected to get your...feminine supplies," Cloud answered.

"And you're buying it for me because?"

"You started your...ehem...monthlies just before you got attacked by your friend, the leather-clad wonder. Shapeshiftingisn't the only trick up my sleeve..."

Tifa went as pale as snow before shifting herself away from Cloud.

"Be nice to me," Cloud continued slyly. "Don't tell anyone my little secrets and I won't tell yours. You wouldn't want the rest of the crew to find out that God's curse struck you at the wrong time..."

"Go to hell," Tifa replied.

Cloud got off of the bench without responding to her comment.

"We gotta find a taxi and get the heck out of here," Cloud said.

Tifa stood up, and a sudden pain hit her abdomen. She hated it when **he **was right...

"And I almost forgot."

Cloud pulled out a bag labeled Godiva and handed it to Tifa. She opened it up and found a chocolate lollipop in the shape of Hello Kitty.

"I thought you might have wanted that," explained Cloud.

A warm, grateful smile appeared on Tifa's face. Before Cloud could protest, Tifa planted a big thank you kiss on his cheek before diving into the treat. Cloud opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of one very angry man.

"What the heck, Cloud?!" Cid yelled. "Where have you been?!"

----------

Good-bye for now...


	2. What Is Defined As Human?

So many men so many questions.  
(Quot Homines Tot Sententiae)

**Terence**

**----------**

Cid mumbled profanities underneath his breathe as he steadily drove the van back to the estate. His eyes, set in a fixed scowl, were glued to the road.

"Stupid spiky haired...inconsiderate son of a...kill him..."

Cloud and Tifa sat together in the backseat and glanced at each other, trying there best not to laugh. Cid finally calmed down and leaned back in the driver's seat.

"So that new BMW you got blew up in the street?" Cid asked. "Mighty shame...it was a picture of beauty."

"I can get another," replied Cloud. "I'm just counting my stars that it wasn't the bloody 760 LI!"

"Was it Blue Lotus?"

Cloud groaned and slumped back into the seat.

"I'll take that as a yes," Cid continued. "Did you see...did you spot the guys who tried to hit you?"

"Yes...the Bectons."

Cid looked into the backseat and stared at Cloud in absolute surprise and then whooped.

"The Becton brothers...you got tangled with those guys again...that's rich...just like the good old days!"

While Cid continued hooting, Tifa stared a Cloud, questioning.

"I got caught up with them seven years," Cloud explained. "They were delivering a virus disc to North Korea... a black op/hit job for me...a general. They hated me because I killed one of their brothers."

"Whatcha do about them?" Cid said.

"I took care of them."

"And Tifa came along for the ride?"

Cid's tone of voice cam out nervous instead of playful. Cloud's eyes widened, as if he were stunned. He glanced through the car windows and began to whistle the funeral chant, pretending that he was deaf to Cid's question.

"Cloud?" Cid stammered. "She didn't fight 'em with you did she?"

Cloud continued to whistle.

"Don't mess with me, Cloud! Tell me she saw nothing!...I need to hear those words..."

Cloud gritted his teeth and scratched his head. He faced Tifa, trying to find support.

"How much did you see?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"I ran into two guys," Tifa said. "One guy accidently shot the other, and then he changed into...a girl...er...whatever he did..."

The van skidded to the side of the road with a screech. Cid's breathe became heavy and frantic, like an Olympic runner. Cloud knew that he was in for an earful.

"And she saw **you** shapeshift too, didn't she?!"

"No," Tifa corrected. "He just came waltzing up... looking like a girl...he blatantly told me who he was...I don't know...I'm too tired and sick to think anymore..."

Tifa rubbed her head in agony. Cid glared daggers at Cloud, who had begun whistle again.

"You stupid..."

"I wasn't like I had time to change back!" Cloud defended. "You know as well as I do that when I change into something else, I don't have the power to change back for twenty minutes! Ever think of that?! And besides, if I didn't show myself, Miss Lockhart would be dead right now!"

"So why did you let her come with you?!" Cid shouted.

"I'm not an idiot!" Cloud retorted. "I told her not to follow me, and she decided not to listen! I just happened to find her after the fact!"

Cid covered his forehead in anguish. He looked back at Tifa, but she had uncontrollably gone to sleep.

"Ah, heck," said Cid, resigned. "I guess we'll hafta wing it from now on...what's with her?"

"She got knocked around pretty badly...Jerald did it..."

Cloud affectionately brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Cid took notice of it.

"Figures," Cid whispered. "The only guy I know who would beat a girl around like that."

The van starting moving up the road once more.

----------

Tifa woke up to the pleasant feel of a soft, feather stuffed pillow. She stirred and opened her eyes, only to be attacked by throbbing pain.

"Tifa? You okay?"

Yuffie held her best friend's hand securely in hers. Tifa struggled to sit up in bed. Yuffie propped up the pillows, allowing Tifa to rest her back.

"Are you hurting too much?" asked Yuffie. "When they carried you in, you had bruises all over...even a cut or two."

"I didn't feel any pain before I passed out," Tifa said. "I must've been in shock."

Tifa looked at her arms and saw black and blue blotches all over her skin. She pressed a blotch, and it oozed with pain. She winced and slid her hand away, meeting the bandaged part of her arm.

"I'd better thank the person who took care of me," Tifa mumbled. "They did a good job."

Yuffie shook her head and giggled.

"You can't now," Yuffie teased. "**He **went on a little errand an hour ago...I didn't know Cloud had medical skills"

"Cloud?"

Tifa's mind flashed to the previous night.

"Yeah, Cloud went and fixed you up last night," said Yuffie. "Don't worry though...the maids and I changed your clothes. Reno tried 'help'...but Cloud went and slapped him in the face before literally throwing him out of the room! I wish you were awake to see it...but it's kind of strange that Reno couldn't fight back though..."

Tifa stared at the bedspread and frowned.

"What's wrong, Tifa. Did I say something wrong?"

"Did Cloud say when he'd be back?" asked Tifa. "I need to speak to him...about last night...Blue Lotus...but most of all, about himself."

"What happened last night anyhow?" Yuffie questioned. "It's not like you to get all busted up like this."

"I'll ...tell you later," Tifa answered. "If I can, that is. I'm starving right now!"

----------

Reno stared suspiciously at his "charge". Vincent, however, was chuckling at Reno's recent misfortune. Imagine...a high ranking assassin like Reno getting bonked by a civilian!

Cloud leaned on a counter, a distance from Reno and Vincent, and waited patiently for his usual purchase.

"Don't be so sore about," Vincent scolded. "You shouldn't have been doing what you were doing, so you got what you deserved!"

"That's not what bothers me," Reno shot back.

A tall, Cameroonian man came from the back storage room of the store, holding two, plump containers in his hand. As Cloud fished in his wallet, he began a casual conversation with the man, in fluent French.

"Interesting guy," Vincent said. " Mr. Strife, I mean."

"But don't you see it?" Reno inquired.

"Calm down, Reno," Vincent scolded. "You've been eyeing Cloud ever since last night...and it's your own fault that you didn't fight back or at least block that slap of his."

"It wasn't that I didn't fight back. I couldn't fight back at all! I've never felt such a terrible grip in my life."

Vincent was in revered silence.

"And his hand came up so fast that I didn't know what hit me," Reno continued. "It was almost as if I was put in slow motion or something."

"Now that you mention it," Vincent finally said. "I've noticed a few things too."

Vincent began to stare at Cloud as well.

"On cement or tile, he doesn't make a sound when he walks. His hands are well formed...especially around the thumbs. I don't care what anyone says...that does not come from dancing."

Reno became nervous. He knew exactly what Vincent was talking about.

"Y-You don't think that Cloud was a..."

"Whether that's true or not is none of our business," Vincent interrupted sharply. "We do what Shrinra tells us. Got it?"

Cloud had already glanced over and noticed that Vincent and Reno were talking amongst themselves. Lip reading was another one of his specialties.

"_If everyone's going to find out,"_ Cloud thought,_ "Why don't I just tell the whole world?!"_

"Is something not to your satisfaction, monsieur?" the store owner asked.

"No," Cloud said, "you've done very well. Thanks again."

Cloud began to walk away when the store owner called him back.

"Yes?"

"Be careful young man," he said. "Walls may have ears, but they have eyes as well. I know that **they **are back in town."

Cloud made his way back towards the other two men, disturbed by the advice.

"Hey," Reno greeted. "Ya get what you want?"

The only answer Reno received was a cold "Let's go". Cloud's eyes had turned to ice.

"You'd think he wasn't the same person," Reno whispered to Vincent.

----------

The bright colored parrot fluttered and fussed on her perch from hunger. Mr. Gerald caressed the bird gently with his leather covered hands and fed it some almonds.

"Thank you!" it screeched. "Thank you!"

Gerald continued to dote on the parrot and tease it, even after his young son walked into the room.

"Hello, Raymond. Is there anything that Daddy can do for you?"

Raymond shook his head and watched as his father continued to play with his pet.

"Is my brother coming back soon?" Raymond asked innocently. "You said you'd get him back."

"He will only come back when he wants to," Gerald replied softly. "Daddy is having problems convincing him to come."

Raymond crossed his arms and pouted.

"Is it because he doesn't like us?"

"If he knew us," Gerald replied, "then I could probably tell you."

Gerald beckoned his son to come closer and put a small, leather glove on his hand. Gerald coaxed the parrot onto his hand and crouched down for Raymond to pet it. The parrot fluttered its wings, and Raymond laughed with glee.

Lucy made her way into the room and bowed her head out of politeness.

"I'm glad you came," Gerald said to her. "I need to ask you a question."

"I'll do my best to answer, sir."

Gerald did not immediately ask his question. Instead, he continued to play with the parrot, along with his son. Lucy brushed her black hair out of anxiousness.

"Sir?"

"A human is born when a man and a woman come together at the right time, is that not right?"

"Yes sir."

"What's that mean?" Raymond asked.

Gerald patted his son on the head and said that he would explain it later. He handed Raymond full custody of the bird, and Raymond walked over to a couch happily.

"Think about this for a moment, Miss Lucy. Hair is taken from a man and skin cells are taken from a woman. Through a long process, these samples are used to create a humanoid, in a baby form. During processing, it is enhanced, given certain abilities, and all the like. Supposedly, perfectly clean. Yet as this humanoid grows up, it feels emotions, has common sense, eats, learns, cries, thinks, and even gives affection to others. Can a being such as this ever be called human?"

"You speak of a controversy that has stirred in the underground scientific world for years," Lucy replied. "Even Shinra and Genova Corporations, who experiment as we do, ask themselves the same question. Many arguments have resulted from it."

"I'm asking you personally," Gerald snapped. "What do you believe?"

Lucy lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I don't... really know, sir," she answered. "I've never really thought about it before."

"You may leave then. Tell me after you thought about it for a while."

Lucy quickly walked out of the room in a hurry, rubbing her head nervously. Gerald sat down with his son and began to play with the parrot again.

"What do you believe, Daddy?" Raymond asked.

Gerald looked at the little boy in astonishment and then patted his head again.

"What I believe doesn't matter," he replied. "Do you understand enough...to figure out what you believe?"

----------

Ah...the sweet smell of conspiracy...

If you haven't noticed yet, I'm a little strange.


	3. Confessions of a Girl

If you are a girl, or boy, and you understand that girl's have mood swings during their "monthlies", Tifa's actions may make a whole lot of sense.

----------

Miss Marlene Strife came bursting out of the van in a fury. She was as angry as all get up. Aeris got out of the front passenger's seat and tried to calm Marlene down. The "dance students" filed out of the van, giggling and snickering at the pre-teen's antics. As soon as everyone was out, Barret drove the van back to the garage.

"I hate Cloud!" Marlene yelled. "I hate him. He's such a jerk! I'll never speak to him again!"

"Calm down," Aeris said soothingly. "He meant no harm in what he did. You know he was only showing you affection..."

"Well he did it at the wrong time!"

The front entrance of the estate was soon filled the chattering of teenagers...and Marlene's continued screaming.

"What did Cloud-sensei do anyhow?" Laylia asked. "He does really weird things all the time."

Marlene scowled and turned up her nose.

"It's too embarrassing to tell," she grumbled.

----------

Cloud watched as the face towel soaked in a large bowl of hot water. Tifa lay down on her back, glaring at him suspiciously. He took the towel and wrung it over the bowl. Cloud opened one the jars that had bought and took a strange, thick oil from it.

"What is that disgusting smell?!" Tifa groaned.

"It's an African healing ointment," Cloud answered. "I can't quite remember which plant it comes from. It's always works...but it sure does stink!"

Tifa stared at the jar in horror. It smelled almost as bad as limburger cheese.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Tifa asked nervously.

"I'm going to rub it on those bruises of yours, Miss Lockhart."

Tifa backed away into the corner of the bed. She clamped her hands over her nose, for the smell was getting worse. Cloud shook his head, put a good dollop of the oil onto the towel, and crawled across the bed after her.

"Come on, Miss Lockhart. I went out and got this just for **you**," said Cloud.

"Are you trying to make fun of me again?!" Tifa shrieked.

"No, I'm trying to help. Don't worry. With this oil, you'll be up and running in no time at all. Now give me your arm."

Tifa cringed and rebelliously curled into a ball, refusing to obey.

"Forget it, Mister! And besides...you rubbing oil on me just wouldn't be right!"

"You're being very childish, Miss Lockhart."

Desperate to escape from the smelly oil, Tifa soon forgot what she was saying.

"Get away from me! I don't want your stupid, quack-African remedies, ya gender changin' freak..."

Tifa stopped herself, but the damage was already done. Cloud halted dead and stared her. It wasn't an angry stare, nor was it sad or surprised. It was just a plain old stare. Cloud sighed and got off of the bed. He placed the towel back into the bowl and turned around to leave the room.

"I'm sorry," Tifa said quietly. "I didn't mean that. I didn't mean to offend you. I don't understand anything."

Cloud stopped walking but did not turn around.

"I don't understand anything," she continued, "and I'll admit it: I'm scared. I know less about you than I thought I did twelve hours ago, and I don't know what kind of situation I'm in anymore. I was so out of it last night that I couldn't really understand what a big deal it was. So...until I understand...until I know everything I need to know...can you bear with me?"

"Are you afraid of me, Miss Lockhart?"

Tifa looked towards the window.

"A little, I guess," she replied. "Is that alright for now?"

Cloud turned around, shrugged his shoulders, and walked back towards the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"For now, yes," Cloud replied. "But if you continue to be afraid of me...then...you will not be able stay in my house."

Tifa nodded solemnly. She saw the towel in the bowl and wrung it out again.

"Are we still going to use the medicine?" Tifa inquired.

"I thought you didn't want my stupid, quack-African remedies," Cloud teased.

Tifa pulled him by the collar and to her face. He only grinned.

"I want it," she growled. "Don't mess with me, Cloud-sensei! I'm in a whole lot pain of right now..."

Cloud put his hand on her shoulder, and she let go of his collar.

"It's alright," he said. "I'm only joking. You know I mean well."

Tifa sighed, resigned. Mr. Shinra was right, though. She **was** getting used to Cloud's antics. But was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Tifa handed him the towel, and he began to rub the unpleasant substance onto her bruises. In truth, the oil's stench was terrible, but as soon as it touched Tifa's skin, it immediately set to work. The bruises became much lighter in color.

"I'm sorry," Tifa whispered. "I've become a nuisance."

"Thank of it as my payback for all the horrible, unspeakable things I've done to you," Cloud answered jokingly. "...just don't get banged up every other week, though...you worried me half death when I realized that you had followed me."

"You didn't show it," Tifa said in astonishment. "You have such a poker face."

"I always smile when the danger's passed."

Cloud made Tifa lay on her stomach to get to the bruises on the back.

"These are the worst of all," Cloud said to himself, aloud. "Jerald really did a number on you."

Tifa sat up, without Cloud's permission.

"I'm so stupid! I couldn't even obey a simple order: 'Don't follow'. I hate that!"

Cloud listened without interrupting or commenting.

"I was completely useless, and I ended up getting beaten up and made a fool of. I know I've been taught to be tough and strong...I even act it all the time...I know I'm supposed to be an assassin...but when you get right down to it...I'm only a girl."

Without any warning, she flung herself onto Cloud and latched onto him like a baby who didn't want to leave its mother. A knock came at the door, and Barret ventured in.

"Mister Strife, the students are here and..."

He stopped and noticed the situation.

"They gonna start without ya today?" Barret asked.

"Yeah. This is gonna take more time than I thought."

Barret bowed his head and left. Quickly.

"I'm still a girl, dammit! I'm no good at my job at all. That's why I keep on getting easy assignments! Now, Mr. Shinra must be sick of me! I've been an annoyance to him ever since he found me on the streets! Now he's dropped me off on you!"

"That's not true, and you know it," Cloud scolded. "You're here because he cares about you, personally. You're just emotional right now. Jerald's not the easiest kind of person to face, and you are, after all, on your monthly cycle. Besides, Jerald wasn't even human. You're lucky that you caught him in a good mood..."

"But I don't usually act like this on my cycle!" she whined. "I haven't been like this in years."

Cloud finally got out of her grasp.

"Tifa."

This was the very first time Cloud had ever called her by her first name. Tifa sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Shut up. I don't want hear that nonsense coming out of your mouth again."

Cloud's tone of voice was harsh and chiding. Tifa stared at him in shock, her face stained in tears. She calmed down, and they both sat at the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arm around her again, and she scooted closer, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know this may be a lot to ask right now," Cloud continued, "but if I'm going to be helping you, you have to trust me and let me take care of you."

"How can I trust you when I don't know who you are?" she retorted.

"I guess I'll hafta tell you then."

Tifa took her head off of his shoulder and stared at him curiously.

"But at another time," Cloud added. "You're not calm enough yet."

Tifa scowled and lay on her stomach again.

"Keep your silly secrets then!" she mumbled.

"You're back to normal fast," Cloud said sarcastically.

Cloud was actually half glad that Tifa went off into hysterics. The more time he spent in this room, the better. After all, he was not on good terms with a certain twelve-year-old girl that was waiting for him downstairs.

----------

"What does Cloud think he's doing?" Aeris mumbled angrily. "Leaving me alone with all of the children, for Pete's sake!"

Luckily though, the detention class had improved well. It wasn't too much trouble to watch them anymore. But Aeris was not going to let Cloud get off scott-free.

"I'll be right back," she said to the class.

Aeris left the room nad headed towards the bathroom. On her way, she passed the kitchen while the maids were gossiping.

"So Cloud's up there with Miss Lockhart?" said one maid.

Aeris halted and listened at the door.

"Yeah, I heard she had a nasty fall yesterday!" said another maid. "Bruises and cuts all over. Poor thing...but I think Cloud's putting the medicine on the bruises tight now. Lucky!"

Some of the maids, who were really other assassins, kept their mouths shut and pretended that the rumor of Tifa's "fall" was true.

"Yeah...there's a romance in the making, and no mistake about it!" Heather shouted. "I've been with Cloud long enough to see through that poker face of his. If he didn't like her...well, he wouldn't be up there taking care of her so much! Took care of her last night...Taking care of her right now!"

The kitchen erupted with giggles and oh-la-la's. Aeris stormed off towards the bathroom in rage.

----------

I usually have something to say at the end of a chapter, but I don't know what to say anymore...


	4. A Long, Painful Explanation

"Is there anything else I can get for you, miss?"

Tifa glanced up from her plate and acknowledged the maid who was serving her. Dinner in bed was an odd thing for. But it wasn't a bad thing...

"I think I'll have some hot tea," Tifa replied.

"What kind?"

"Chamomile, please."

The maid walked briskly out of the room and passed Cid. Cid stepped into to room, and Tifa welcomed him graciously.

"You alright, Tifa?" asked Cid. "Are ya hurting to much?"

"I'm much better right now. Thanks."

Cid sniffed around the air. His face morphed into a grimace, and he tried not to gag.

"He used that treatment on you," Cid cried. "Talk about cruel and unusual punishment!"

Cid saw a chair sitting at the side. He grabbed it and pulled it up next to Tifa's bed to sit down. He exhaled aloud and scratched his head, trying to get his words out.

"You haven't mentioned anything to anybody about last night, have ya?"

Tifa shook her head and continued eating. Cid slumped into the chair in relief. He began to scratch his head again, unable to think of what to say next. He was not well versed in communicating with women in a quiet environment...a quality that he envied Cloud for.

"It would probably be best," he continued, "if you didn't tell anyone what you saw."

"Don't worry," Tifa replied. "Cloud already blackmailed me into it."

And Cid laughed.

----------

Aeris stomped out of the front entrance and into the night in a huff. Cloud followed, slightly irritated, but was interested in finding out what was the matter.

"If you're going to avoid the class for an hour just to flirt with a supermodel," Aeris growled, "then don't bother teaching!"

"Have you ever known me to be that type of a man?" Cloud asked. "Because I never considered myself to be that way...maybe I'm wrong!"

Aeris turned up her nose and refused to answer. Cloud sighed in frustration.

"And besides," he said, "even if I was, who's there to stop me?"

"The students are more important then some shallow bimbo from the front of a fashion magazine..."

"For starters," he replied, "Miss Lockhart is an intelligent, sophisticated young woman...thank you very much. Second of all, she had a nasty fall down the alley steps. She could've been killed! She is a guest in my house, and so, I must see to her well-being. "

Aeris didn't even know the half of it.

Cloud began to retreat back to the house. Aeris, however, wasn't finished.

"The maids could've done it, you know!" she shouted to him.

"I'm not arguing with you anymore," Cloud answered harshly.

Aeris gave him a hostile glare before heading back to the van. The whole class had watched the heated argument, with the window slightly cracked.

"Wow," Henry whispered. "This should happen more often..."

"Roll up the window, punk!" said Danny. "Miss Gainsborough's coming back!"

And roll up the window he did. Aeris opened the front passenger door and slammed it. As the van drove away, Cloud rubbed his head in confusion.

"What was the bloody matter with her?"

----------

Reno walked down the hall towards his room. He yawned lazily and scratched his stomach, not caring if anyone saw. Tifa, accompanied by a maid, strolled past him in the opposite. He swerved around in surprise.

"Aint she supposed to be in bed?" he asked himself.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued down the hall.

Tifa followed the maid downstairs and through the great room.

"You know I'm going against the master's instructions, Miss Lockhart," the maid finally said.

"You won't get into any trouble," Tifa answered. "Besides, I forced you to take me."

The maid led Tifa through the kitchen and then another door. It led to a steep flight of stairs. The light was dim.

"This leads to a small library," the maid explained. "Master Strife uses it as a private study."

Remembering Tifa's bruises, the maid made sure to help Tifa down the stairs. When they made it to the base and another door, the maid took a pair of keys, opened it and beckoned Tifa to go in. The maid quietly shut the door and locked it, and Tifa was alone. She casually ventured into the room. There were large bookcases, neatly lined in a row, waiting to be pillaged. Small library indeed! The room was larger than the great room! It was probably the largest room in the whole entire estate.

Tifa came across a desk in the far corner of the library. She came closer, and saw that Cloud was sitting there, dozing off with his head on the desk. She leaned over, to make sure he really was asleep, and saw that his hand was entangled with the cord of a nearby telephone. Tifa made a decision to leave him alone and continued her adventure in the library.

She made her way to a random bookshelf and browsed over the books.

"The Boxcar Children, Sense and Sensibility, War and Peace, Great Expectations, Johnny Tremain..."

Tifa noticed a certain book and wedged it out of the shelf.

"To Kill a Mockingbird," she cooed, "I love this book."

"So do I."

Tifa swerved around, surprised, and saw Cloud glancing at the books along with her.

"You have a lot of bad habits, Cloud-sensei," Tifa scolded. "Are you trying to frighten me?"

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" he asked. "I gave the maids strict instructions not to let you out of bed. How did you get out anyhow?"

"I bribed one of your maids."

Cloud chuckled and walked to the other side of bookcase.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Lockhart?"

"Yeah. That medicine really **does** work."

"Told ya," Cloud teased.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Tifa shuffled around and went to another bookcase. But she was not there to pick out books.

"So, why did come down here?" Cloud finally asked.

"You should already know that," Tifa answered.

Cloud let out a stressed sigh and leaned on a bookshelf. A headache was coming on.

"I hate to say it though," he said, "but you have caused an imbalance for simply following me that night. Not only did you take quite the beating, but you also saw several government secrets that you were not authorized to see. I got of the phone just an hour ago, so Mr. Shinra could prepare some papers for you. Signing them will protect you so that your own company won't try and bump you off for it..."

"I still don't see why I couldn't have been warned that I'd meet people who could change their own gender on a whim..."

"I didn't change my sex, Miss Lockhart," Cloud interrupted. "Just my outer appearance and shape. Heck, I could change myself into a bloody flying cow if I wished it...but now, you're probably going to ask how I can do that."

Tifa replied that she most definitely was.

"Shall I stall to make a few points, then?" he asked. "I promise I'm not stalling."

"Yeah, whatever," Tifa mumbled lazily.

Cloud took a deep, long breathe, and Tifa knew that she was in for something very unpleasant.

"During my life," he began, "I have been forced to tell lies. I have lied to dear old Barret. I have lied to the maids, including the ones that are here to guard this estate. Most regrettably, I have lied to my sister, Marlene, who is the only real family I have left. And up till now, I have lied to you, Tifa."

This was second time he called her by her first name.

"The only reasons I have told lies, though, were either because I was ordered to do so, or because I wanted to protect someone from emotional or physical harm. But I can't lie forever."

And for a long time, Cloud did not say another word. Tifa waited impatiently. She almost wanted to walk over to Cloud and give him a good shake, just to make him continue. But wasn't very bold at the moment. After a while, she realized that he had not stopped talking to annoy her. Cloud was afraid to continue. Calling her 'Tifa' had made him more comfortable.

"Are you..." he finally continued. "Are you familiar with the scientific activities of your company...Tifa?"

"I make sure I am," Tifa answered. "I'm required to know."

"Are you aware of their experimentations... in bio-technology?"

"Very much."

"What are those activities?"

Tifa immediately became confused.

"You are a former Shinra assassin," Tifa shouted. "Shouldn't you already know?"

"I know all of the answers to the questions," Cloud replied. "Just answer them."

Tifa groaned in exasperation and but did as she was told.

"They've been doing whole lot of experimenting on drugs...weaponized drugs...from plants. They're also making improvements on weapons...the kind that only work when certain person uses it...genetic identification. And then the scientists have been bioengineering and developing these super-humanoids...humanoids that start out as infants and grow like normal humans do...which I thought was completely ridiculous...until they showed us one...during a training session when I was a teenager...that was the only time I ever saw one..."

"And how successful have they been...with these humanoids?"

"Very successful," Tifa replied. "But in the past, they never quite hit the mark."

"Why?"

A burst of uneasiness went into to Tifa's blood.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" she asked frantically. "Why don't you just come out and say what you have to say?"

"Tifa?"

Tifa was breathing haggardly in annoyance.

"Listen. Right now, I'm sitting over enough fire just going through these questions with you. I don't have the gall to say everything...so I need you to tell a part of the story."

Cloud's voice sounded half pleading. He wasn't even acting himself. Tifa reluctantly resolved not to complain anymore, out of sympathy.

"The humanoids," she said, "were originally created by criminal syndicates. Our particular company was trying the hardest to duplicate these humanoids, but it was impossible to keep up. We needed these humanoids so we could fight theirs...it was kinda like 'my horse is bigger than your horse', except more deadly. Or at least, that's what Mr. Shinra told me it was like when I was little. But...less than thirty years ago...the tides changed...and we caught up with them. It's been that way ever since."

"Why?"

Tifa thought hard.

"I don't know all the details," she responded. "I only know rumors...I heard that somehow...the board of directors suckered a crime syndicate into making their latest humanoid for them...and stole the information from them...I'm not that well informed but"

"I know everything," Cloud interrupted.

Tifa felt even more uncomfortable than before.

"Mr. Shinra and the Board of Directors," said Cloud, "were desperate to catch up with the manufacturing of the humanoids. So, they conjured up a plan. One of the members of the Board, along with his wife, went to one of these crime syndicates, under the aliases of Mr. and Mrs. Penthrop. This certain group of criminals created humanoids on the side and sold them as pets to different people. The fake Mr. and Mrs. Penthrop were supposedly requesting a child because Mrs. Penthrop was baren...and anxious for a baby. So, the syndicate, not able to see through the farce, created the child. The 'parents' paid for it and requested for the information on how it was created...just in case something went wrong (which of course, they paid for as well). They left with child and stolen information. Then, Shinra and Genova Corporations used the information and studied the child's genetics. Using that, they created the new humanoids and thus caught up with the enemy crime syndicates."

Cloud sat down on floor, overwhelmed by his own tale.

"The syndicate," Tifa said nervously. "Which organization did our company con?"

"The syndicates name...was the Blue Lotus...the original people who first created the humanoids...their most lasting achievement."

Tifa left the bookshelf that she was leaning on.

"The child," Cloud continued, "was branded by the Blue Lotus's insignia: the Chinese calligraphy of its very name. On their right arm. That child..."

"...was you..."

Cloud looked up and saw Tifa standing over him.

----------

Mr. Gerald made his way through the halls, briskly and confidently. A loud, constant pitter-patter of Miss Lucy's stilettos followed and caught up him. A male scientist followed as well. Mr. Gerald stopped walking.

"Please, sir," Lucy cried desperately. "You must reconsider! It's completely unnecessary and rash!"

"Rash, yes," Gerald replied. "But it is in fact very necessary. We should have done it five years ago."

"But to destroy a whole organization?" asked the male scientist. "To destroy one project?"

"Project Ultima will not be destroyed!" Gerald said harshly. "He's far too valuable for that!"

Lucy and her fellow scientist fell silent.

"I never ordered the Becton brothers to kill him; they decided to do that well on their own. That's why it was a mistake on my part to send them in the first place. They wanted revenge!"

"Then why do you keep on saying your going to kill the "children" in your notes them?" asked Lucy.

"The children are Cid McPherson and Marlene Strife. I have no use for them...and they are too closely involved."

"But to attack and take down a whole anti-criminal syndicate," the male scientist said. "How could that possibly help us?"

Mr. Gerald continued walking, slowly this time, with the scientists in tow.

"The meeting between me and the Board of Directors is over...and it was a group vote...so it has already been decided. But think of it this way... and do not worry again...in order to weaken a village...you must cut off its sources..."

----------

Is it just me, or am I writing like an British person lately?


	5. A Simple Joke

For all of the people who have put with my outlandish ways throught this fic, I thank you...

----------

"Why would something like you get into the dancing arena in the first place? It's too far-fetched, you know."

They sat across of each other between the bookshelves. Tifa watched as Cloud cocked his head from side to side, not necessarily looking back at her. He frowned, slightly, as if he couldn't fully understand what she was asking. He glared down out the floor, still not giving eye contact.

"Sorry," said Tifa. "I'm butting into your business again."

Cloud looked up and shook his head.

"Nah...It's quite alright..."

She stared at him, for a moment, as if her eyes were x-rays. Tifa concluded that he was being honest.

"But still...if people like you are in the professional arts...then the world's gone mad...it was risky enough to let you take dance lessons as a kid in the first place. I wonder why Shinra and the Board of Directors didn't go off into conniptions."

"They were the ones who suggested that I went."

She left her mouth drop.

"Don't be surprised," Cloud continued. "I'm not the only humanoid who's got an unusual job. Why...I have an acquaintance with someone who ended up starting a chain of restaurants all over the U.S...the Yard House to be more specific..."

Tifa contorted her face in disbelief.

"Why would the company let you do things like that?!" Tifa cried hysterically. "Have the Board of Directors gone crazy?!"

"I believe they encourage it so we can interact better with humans. Each of us live with "parents", but how well could I communicate with **you **if my parents had shut me up in the family estate? How could I talk to anyone? How would I understand social habits...or learn how to deal with certain people? Several missions, or jobs, include having to go into nightclubs, parties, hotels, beaches...how could someone like me blend in with the crowd, if we were not allowed to learn about people outside of the company? It would be a perfect mess. It's the same thing as not letting a normal human learn their own ways...well, almost."

"But what does your dancing career have to do with that?" asked Tifa.

Cloud leaned back on the bookshelf and yawned.

"It's something one of my old trainers told us almost everyday," Cloud answered calmly.

Then, out of amusement, Cloud cleared his throat and imitated his trainer's voice: a grumpy, radical, middle aged man.

"Find your favorite food. Learn how to cook. Learn how to speak different languages. Take music lessons. Learn arithmetic. Go to school and college. Make friends with people. Tell petty lies. Get in a fight. Smoke. Drink. Buy clothes. Get a job at an ice cream parlor. Travel. Find something ya like to do... do anything but just stand there and let the world pass ya by. Don't gimme that 'I'm not human' crap! Do you wanna look like an idiot when you grow up? Get a life!"

Tifa couldn't help but laugh. She still did not understand why humanoids were allowed to have a social life, but she decided to leave well enough alone. She already confused enough as it was.

"I remember him," Tifa replied. "Mr. Ergot, the guy that oversaw the boy trainees.

"He should never have told us that so thoroughly, though," Cloud stated. "Most of us got it in our heads that playing pranks on people in the building had something to do with what he said... never dared do anything to Mr. Shinra himself, but...we did all sorts of things...glued the breakroom door shut...put sardines in the receptionists' desk drawers...caricaturized the people we hated behind their backs...made prank calls...suckered people into eating spicy gum..."

Tifa suddenly gasped. She got on her hands and knees, crawled closer to Cloud, and pushed him hard against the bookshelf. Tifa's face was very close to his, and she glared venomous death at him.

"Your group," she growled, "we're the ones who were responsible for putting worms and bugs in the girls' lunch salad, weren't they?!"

Cloud looked into thin air, trying to remember. Tifa gave him a solid shake and asked again.

"Oh yeah," he said in surprise. "I remember that! That was when I was about thirteen or fourteen, or something."

"And did you have any input in that?" Tifa prodded.

Tifa let go of him, trying to keep calm. Cloud rested his chin on a fist and racked his brain.

"I...I may have helped find some of the worms in the dirt..."

Cloud watched as Tifa's face went as red as a pomegranate seed. She gnashed her teeth, and a low growl came about. Cloud knew that he was in for it...again.

"You were in that girls' group?" Cloud asked nervously.

"Do you know how many bugs I accidentally ate that day?!" Tifa shrieked. "Is that your idea of having fun?"

Cloud wisely did not answer.

"I don't care if all of you were humanoids!" Tifa yelled. "You're all nothing but a bunch of boys! That was just plain sick!"

"It is if you say it with that attitude," Cloud mumbled.

And the book, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, quickly made contact with his nose.

----------

Reno walked into the darkness of the kitchen, eyes bloodshot, begging for sleep. He managed to find the refrigerator and plumaged it, hoping to find a beer. Being a large, double door one, Reno was confident that he would find something. As the light filled the room, Marlene, who was happily munching away at Coco Puffs on the counter, turned her head and noticed the intruder.

"Hey," she said. "What are you doing here?"

Reno turned around, startled, but then continued to search.

"I'd ask you the same thing," he replied. "Isn't it a school night?"

"I eat late at night all the time," said Marlene. "Cloud does too. I thought you were him."

Reno's search was so far unsuccessful.

"Watcha looking for, Mister?"

"A beer," Reno answered. "But no hospitality in under this roof."

Marlene abandoned her cereal and turned on a light switch. She walked out of sight, to the pantry and brought back a bottle.

"Will Heineken do just fine?" she asked. "It's what we have for now."

"Yeah, that's okay."

Marlene sat the bottle on the counter and went to the refrigerator. She opened the freezer door and grabbed a glass, iced mug.

"Thanks, kid."

"My mum was not a Billy goat," Marlene answered.

Reno chuckled and received the mug graciously.

"Cloud's not a frequent drinker," Marlene explained. "He just keeps it around to please the guests. There's vodka in there too."

She received a 'hmmmm' from Reno, who was already having his drink.

"I seem to recall," he finally said, "that you were mad at him for some reason."

"I'm not mad anymore," Marlene replied. "I'm just pretending to be now."

"Why?"

"Because I know he's going to make it up to me for my birthday out of guilt."

Reno nearly choked on his beer.

"You little conniver," he scolded. "Who taught you that?"

"Mum did," Marlene answered proudly. "She did it to papa all the time...and it worked all the time too! Besides...it's payback."

"What did Cloud do to deserve that?" Reno asked.

----------

Earlier that day, before the school bell rang, the last period class "visited" each other. Marlene sat meekly at her desk, by the window, as she slowly packed her school supplies. She glanced over to the other side of the room, for relief, and spotted her school crush, Denzel Peterson. They made eye contact for a moment, but then, Marlene shyly looked away.

At that moment, Cloud happened to walk past, with Vincent right behind him. Marlene waved a friendly hello and blew a kiss, catching her brother's attention. He walked closer to the window. From the other side, Marlene began to chatter with him through sign language.

"Why are you here early?" she asked.

"I went out after out after lunch to get medicine," he signed back.

Marlene became confused.

"What kind of medicine did you get? No one is sick back home."

"Not that kind of medicine," Cloud replied. "The one that mom used when we got bruises."

Marlene tilted her head, still not understanding. Cloud scratched his head, trying to figure out how to remind her. Vincent watched from a distance, completely ignorant of the conversation.

"You know," he finally answered. "The one that really smelled!"

It wasn't what Cloud said that was funny; it was the way that he signed it. He waved his hand in front of his face, violently. He scowled in disgust, his eyes shut tight, and his tongue sticking out. Marlene forgot where she was and began to imitate him. An old joke.

Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by the other students. A girl, among her clique, saw the droll ritual and pointed it out to them. They began to giggle silently, alerting the rest of the class. Soon, the teacher's head was brought up by the loud noise of laughter in the classroom. He looked up from side to side and saw Marlene making the gesture by the window. At that moment, Cloud was waving goodbye and heading back to Vincent. Marlene stopped making the "face" and bid him farewell.

The teacher's ruler slammed down on Marlene's desk, causing more hilarity.

"Miss Marlene Strife!" he bellowed. "Anymore disruption of the class and you will be sent to the office!"

Marlene looked around and saw that everyone was laughing at her. Denzel gazed at her as if she was bizarre animal and moved away into a group of boys.

----------

"Ouch," Reno said. "I guess that was kinda was Cloud's fault."

Marlene drank the leftover milk in the bowl in one gulp.

"Yeah, but I still didn't have to imitate it...but I couldn't resist..."

----------

Yuffie knocked on Tifa's bedroom door. No answer. She knocked a second time, and then let herself in. The bed was empty.

"She's not there?"

Yuffie saw a maid quickly coming towards her.

"No," said Yuffie in astonishment. "Wasn't she supposed to be in bed?"

The maid began to rub her arms nervously.

"Oh dear," she said. "It's my entire fault. I let her convince me to take her down to the estate library...I don't really know why..."

Yuffie smacked her forehead.

"That's Tifa," she mumbled. "Stubborn as a donkey."

The maid rubbed her arms even faster.

"Are there couches in the library?"

"Yes, miss. At the far end."

Yuffie smiled and nodded, no longer worried.

"She probably found a book and fell asleep on it in the library," said Yuffie. "Will you help me get her?"

---------

Yuffie and the nervous maid walked towards the end of the library. Peeved, Yuffie vowed to make sure that Tifa did not here the end of it. Although, the library was interesting...

"This place is big," Yuffie said to the maid. "Is this underground."

"Yes, miss. This estate is old."

The straight walk turned into a very slow stroll as Yuffie's curiosity got the better of her.

"Yeash, how many books does this guy have?"

Yuffie unwittingly came across the end of the room by herself. Walking backwards, she stared at the high ceiling. She turned around and was shocked at what she saw.

"Are they back there, Miss Kisaragi?"

The maid joined her and was shocked as well. They turned to each other, in bewilderment, and then stared back at the alarming sight.

Before them, on a soft couch, Tifa was sitting down. Cloud was lying down on the rest of the couch and using Tifa's lap as a pillow. And both were in peaceful sleep.

----------

And the real romance will start from this point on...


	6. And Then There Was No More

Hello everyone. For forewarning, I did try to put a little romance in the story (I hope you're reading this, Rend!). It's probably not much, so don't flame me!

----------

It was nighttime, but the moon was not there. No evening birds graced the mountain forest with their music. No animals scurried on the ground. The quiet was eerie and chilling. It was dead, unpleasant silence; there was no peace in it at all.

The creepy night was not disrupted, even as the feet of several dozen men jogged across the forest floor in different groups or directions. The trees seemed to go for miles and miles, until the unknown soldiers reached a large clearing. In the clearing, there stood a tall, vast building, shielded by the tall, pine trees from the rest of the world. The main headquarters of Shinra and Genova Corporations.

Security lights flashed from side to side, causing the men to hide in the trees. Their leader, a fierce, tanned man, pulled a walkie-talkie radio and pushed an intercom button.

"Hey," he whispered harshly. "Why haven't you killed the security lights yet? Have they done it yet?"

"No response from our end."

Far off, deep in the forest, five men waited patiently. They watched as their companion put away his radio and begged him for an answer with their eyes.

"Not yet..."

----------

Upstairs, on the top floor, Mr. Shinra stacked a small package of papers neatly. He grabbed a manila envelope and tucked the papers in. Sighing heavily, he sat back in his chair, behind a desk full of other papers.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" he mumbled. "I should never have let her become an assassin."

The secretary knocked at his office door and he welcomed her in.

"Sir, I have sent that package and letter to Mr. Strife as you requested."

"Good." Shinra mostly said this to himself.

Shinra let himself go off into thin air and completely forgot that his secretary. She stared at him, puzzled and worried.

"Is there anything else I may do for you, Mr. Shinra?"

Shinra shook himself out of oblivion and asked her to repeat the question.

"Is there anything you need, sir?"

Shinra shook his head vigorously. The secretary turned around to return to her desk. Mr. Shrinra got up from his desk and went to his snack table for a cup of coffee. As he reached for the pot, he heard the familiar click of a gun. He turned around a saw a woman, sitting on his desk and flanked by two other men in trench coats. Her smile was on the safe side of the barrel.

"Good evening, Mr. Shinra. It's been quite a while."

"Miss Lucy Skandon," he replied calmly. "You're not wearing stilettos tonight."

Shinra put his hands up.

"That's the least of your worries," Lucy coolly replied.

She snapped her fingers, and the two men walked toward him. Both stopped at either side of him and began their work. The man behind Shinra firmly grabbed him by the arms, while the other treated him as a punching bag. A punch in the stomach, and Mr. Shinra groaned loudly in pain. The office door was opened.

"Mr. Shinra, are you alright? What's going on?"

The secretary stared at Shinra's dilemma in shock. A shot rang out, and the secretary yelped in pain. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Let him down," Lucy commanded.

Shinra was violently thrown down to floor, coughing. The men stood over him.

"I don't like doing barbaric things like this," Lucy mocked. "But you've had it coming for twenty-seven years...the Blue Lotus doesn't appreciate plagiarism."

"Is that all?" Shrina asked weakly.

"No," she replied sharply. "You foolish, old man. We would have gladly let you slip by with what you stole from us...but there is something we can't ignore."

"And what is that?"

Lucy brushed her midnight black hair from her face.

"Project Ultima's personal genetics," she answered. "It was given to the buyers in a folder, and it was the only copy. We want it back."

Shinra struggled to get up on his hands and knees.

"Why would you need that?" he asked flippantly. "He was created just like any other BECS. Surely you've done a good job creating others."

Lucy Skandon did not like his answer. She slid off of the desk, walked towards him, and handed her gun to one of the men. Then, Lucy gave him a swift kick in the face and sent him sprawling against his snack table. The coffee machine crashed against the floor and scalded Shinra with hot water.

"Don't play with us," Lucy snarled. "You know very well why we want it!"

Lucy grabbed Mr. Shinra by the collar and forced him onto his feet. She savagely threw him against his own desk.

"We saved a part of his DNA after the business deal. We have tried and tried and fail ever time we try to make one just like him! Of course...we go with the same process...add the same chemical...manipulate it the exact...same...way...and come out with the completed experiment."

Lucy stomped on Shinra's groin repeatedly, and he stifled a scream.

"But it never... comes out... the same way!" she yelled.

Lucy stepped and looked at the mess that was old Mr. Shinra. He breathed haggardly, but looked up to her in proud defiance.

"The difference is in the genetics of Mr. and Mrs. Johnathan Strife," Lucy said calmly. "Before the samples were even used. We cannot figure out what the difference is until we have the samples. I believe some of them are with that personal file I spoke of."

Then, to Lucy's surprise, Shinra sat up straight against his desk and began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Lucy. "Did I knock something to hard?"

The chuckle turned into a whoop.

"You fool," Shinra cried.

Shinra dug out a small remote from his pocket.

"What the heck is that?"

"The remote that controls the bombs rigged in this very room, Miss Skandon."

Lucy stepped backwards behind the two men in horror.

"You lie!" she shouted.

Shinra pressed a button and a beeping sound could be heard throughout the room.

"You **may** have thirty seconds to get out of the room," Shinra replied.

"You old geezer!" shouted one of the men.

Shinra snickered and dropped the remote on the floor.

"Do you really think I'd sing for you after a beating?" Shinra said dryly. "Did you really think I'd give up that information to people like you? I've spent my life fighting crime, and I'll die in the same way. You'll never get anything out of me!"

Lucy stood close to the emergency exit, growling in rage. She opened the escape window and climbed out.

"Come on!" she shouted frantically. "We can't do anything anymore!"

She went down the stairs alone, and the two men scrambled to get to the window. As Lucy made down the third level, the office exploded. Smoke, fire, and debris fell. Lucy looked up, but her companions had never made it.

The radio in her jacket pocket vibrated with sound. She pulled it out answered.

"What happened up there!"

The gruff voice of a soldier.

"The crazy old geezer blew himself up with the other two," she replied. "We got nothing."

"Do we do it anyhow?" the voice boomed.

"Yes."

----------

Two receptionist girls sat at their desks, near the elevators, chatting away. One chewed bubble gum, cracking it every few seconds.

"You have got to stop chewing gum. Cindy," said one of the girls. "It's a bad habit."

"I just quit smoking," Cindy replied. "I have to distract myself somehow."

Two security guards ran past them frantically.

"Darnit!" shouted one of them. "The security lights are dead! What a night..."

The girls watched as the two guards ran off through the door.

"Do you think...?"

"Don't worry yourself," Cindy interrupted. "The security lights sometimes go out because of a glitch."

The chime of the elevator door caught their attention. As it opened, a group of armed men flew out of it, nearly startling the girls to death. They got out of their desks and ran where the security guards did. The guards opened fired and managed to hit Cindy before she could escape with her friend. The other girl looked back for a moment, to see her dead friend falling to the floor and wanted to go back. But escape was the only thing she could do.

One of the armed men attempted to pursue her, but a fellow soldier stopped him.

"Forget her!" he shouted. "We kill and rig in the west part of the building. The other group will get her."

The night was filled with terrified screams, and then, there was no more.

----------

The telephone on the nightstand broke the tranquil quiet of the bedroom. Cloud turned over in his bed squinted in the dark. He groggily reached for it, fully annoyed that his sleep was interrupted.

"Hello?"

He listened carefully, but was met with the hysterical jabber of a teenage girl.

"Hey, calm down. I can hardly understand what you're saying..."

----------

Cloud quickly walked through the dark kitchen to get to the laundry room. "Incidently", Tifa was stealing a midnight snack. Hearing noises, Cloud switched on the light.

"My," he said. "A person."

Tifa blushed, embarrassed that she had been found.

"I got hungry," he replied. "It's as simple as that."

"You got fully dressed just to eat?" he asked.

Tifa blushed all the more.

"You can't go by yourself," she said as an excuse. "The others will panic if you, being their 'charge', leave by yourself."

"Were you eavesdropping on me and the maids?"

Tifa sank her head and nodded sullenly. Cloud shook his head at her once again and gave her permission to come along.

They entered the laundry room and went through another door, leading to the outside.

"Where are we going?" Tifa asked.

"To the Panera Bread," he replied. "Juusang is waiting for me there."

"Juusang? The Korean girl in the dance class?"

----------

The car pulled up along the sidewalk, near the Panera Bread Bakery. Juusang walked from the window at a booth as Cloud and Tifa got out. Juusang quietly choked on sobs. She looked away from the window with her bloodshot eyes and stared at her glasses on the table.

"Juusang?"

Juusang looked up and saw her teacher. Cloud scooted into the booth with her, and she began cry again. He offered Juusang a hug, which she accepted happily. Tifa decided to sit at a different table.

"What happened?"

"M...my mom," Juusang stammered. "She...she threw me out of the house...we got in a fight."

"And why did you call me?" asked Cloud.

"Aeris is out of town...so, you were the only I thought would come and help me."

Juusang wriggled away from the embrace, afraid that she was becoming too clingy. Cloud folded his arms, trying to think of what to do.

----------

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tifa asked. "Taking her in like this."

Cloud and Tifa peered into the newly occupied room and saw that Juusang was fast asleep.

"I had no choice," Cloud replied. "I can't just leave her on the streets...and a homeless shelter is no place for a girl like that."

Tifa sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I guess it's too late night now," she muttered. "Did you call her mom?"

Cloud looked down at the floor, sadly. "Yes, I told her everything."

"And what did she say?"

Cloud leaned on the wall next to her.

"What did she say?" Tifa repeated.

"She said," Cloud replied in astonishment. "She said 'keep her'."

Tifa was too shocked to be angry.

"How can a parent do that to their own child?" Cloud asked himself. "You bring them into the world...and then you have the heart of dump them on the streets?!"

Tifa stared at him with sympathy in her eyes. She tried to hold back tears.

"That really pisses me off!"

"It's good," Tifa said. "It's good that you feel that way."

Cloud gazed at her in surprise. Tifa stopped leaning on the wall and stood in front of him. She took his hand and held it between hers.

"It's good. I think being able to feel sympathy for the neglected is wonderful. People don't pay attention. They take life for granted...even when those unfortunate people are in their faces everyday. But there are some who see it...and want to do something about it...I think that people who are like that...are truly human."

Cloud smiled weakly, immediately held Tifa close, and planted long kiss on her cheek. Tifa felt like a shy, school girl again, if not completely surprised. She had not been hugged this warmly in years.

"Thank you... Tifa."

The embrace lasted a little longer than Cloud had intended. He let go of Tifa and looked at her apologetically, but she was not angry.

"We better get some sleep," Cloud declared. "We've been staying up late for the past week."

Tifa watched his retreating figure disappear down the hall with a happy smile. She turned around to head in the opposite direction and saw Yuffie standing there watching her.

----------

Revisions, revisions...


	7. Sneaking Out

In human nature, when falling in love, people who are **truly** in love try their hardest not to fall in love because they are afraid that they will lose the right to be themselves. Because of this factor, one or both of the two people in question become hostile towards the other when the slightest goes wrong. Eventually, their attempts to stay away from each other will be smothered by their need for each other (aka The Love/Hate Complex). This fact has subconsciously been displayed through many books and movies as well; some examples of entertainment are:

**Pride and Prejudice**

Ever After

Love Hina

Full Metal Panic!

One Night With the King

Breakfast at Tiffany's

I must confess that I may have subconsciously written about the exact same thing in this fanfic...sorry...

* * *

Tis a terrible thing to have a noisy friend. Tifa Lockhart had already learned this truth time and time again. Sitting at the table in her room, eating breakfast, Tifa was learning it once more, in Yuffie. Not that you could really blame her, though. 

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me!" Yuffie cooed. "What was going on?"

Tifa finished sipping on her orange juice and slammed the glass on the table.

"He was just saying thank you, Yuffie," she answered. "Get off of it."

"That was one heck of a 'thank you'," said Yuffie.

"You're wrong, Yufs. Hugging me and kissing me on the face is one thing. Making out with him would be one heck of a thank you."

Yuffie's eyes widened with shock. A wide, wily, grin appeared on her face. Tifa hated it when Yuffie smiled like.

"You want to make out with him?!" she asked in a sultry manner.

"That's not what I said!" Tifa shouted angrily. "Stop twisting my words!"

Yuffie bent down, put her elbows on the table, and leaned. "Someone's touchy this morning. When I usually joke with you being with a guy, you laugh and slap me on the arm."

"The **guy** was never our charge, Yuffie. This is completely different."

"You're such a sourpuss!" Yuffie cried.

Tifa glared at her friend in a hostile manner and began to eat her breakfast with gusto. Yuffie chuckled under her breathe and cocked her head to the side.

"Ah, come on, Tifa," Yuffie said soothingly. "I'm sure **Shinra** won't mind if you get romantic with your client…"

"Nothing was going on!" Tifa loudly interrupted. "It was just a stupid thank you, okay?! I said something to encourage him, and it made him happy. Got it?! Now STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!"

Yuffie became more amused than ever.

"Why so defending about it, Tifa?" Yuffie prodded. "Did I hit a sore spot?"

Tifa quickly got out her chair. She grabbed Yuffie by the arms and forced her away from the table. Tifa kept on pushing Yuffie out the door and walked her down the long hall. Tifa stopped at Vincent's bedroom door. Releasing one of Yuffie's arms, she knocked on Vincent's door, and he answered. Tifa opened the door and roughly shoved Yuffie in.

"Go bother Vincent for a while!" Tifa screamed.

Tifa turned around and walked back to her room, grumbling. Nearly slamming the door, she rushed into the room and pounced on the bed to scream into a pillow. Her cell phone sounded its ring tone and vibrated by her breakfast. She quickly forced herself up and answered it before it stopped.

"Hello?"

She listened carefully to the voice on the other end.

"Oh, hello Susan…"

The voice interrupted and continued jabbering on to her. Her eyes widened, and she clenched her teeth.

"I'm sorry, but I can't make it," Tifa said. "I…I'm really busy and…"

The person on the other end persisted desperately.

"But…but I can't! You don't understand…"

The voice on the other end made a comment and hung up the phone before Tifa could protest any further. Tifa looked at her cell phone for a moment before tossing it on the bed in frustration.

* * *

Cloud strolled along the halls toward Marlene's suite. He glanced at the five tickets he had in his hand and reviewed them for a third time. 

"Five tickets to _Romeo and Juliet_…what is that girl thanking these days?"

He shrugged his shoulders, resigned, and walked on. Suddenly, a burst of agonized wailing erupted from Tifa's room. Out of curiosity and concern, Cloud quietly opened the door and peaked in.

"I miss my job!" Tifa whined.

Cloud raised an eyebrow in confusion. Tifa stood at the window.

"I've turned down three modeling jobs since I've been here."

Tifa sat down on her bed.

"I've turned down three," Tifa repeated, "and now, I have to turn down one more. I hate this. This side job is ruining my life!"

She let the rest of her body fall on the bed. Tifa rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into the bed dress. After a while, she felt a disturbance on the surface of the bed.

"I understand," Cloud replied. "You've been addicted… to your passion for so long…and now…you have the itch."

Tifa got up so quickly that it was as if she had leapt. Cloud turned to see an awful glare on her face that said: "You have some nerve!"

"_Here we go again," _Cloud thought.

"You arrogant, spoiled, overgrown brat! You think you have all the answers! I never asked your opinion! I didn't even say that you could come in!"

Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but Tifa immediately said that he dare not speak. Her voice, thankfully, became softer.

"I'm sorry…again. I'm always snapping at you. Not just you… everyone. And their just trying to help…or at least show that they care…I don't know why I get like that…"

"You don't need to apologize," Cloud replied. "I should have knocked."

Tifa moaned and let her herself fall on her back onto the bed again.

"It doesn't really matter," said Tifa. "It doesn't change anything. I am strictly prohibited to take any modeling jobs until this job is over."

"You're not on the job," he corrected. "You're taking therapy."

"**They **don't know that."

Cloud stood up and began to pace back and forth. A family trait.

"The last hit job I took was located in the same area where I took a job for my modeling agency. Most of my hit jobs are like that. This is the longest I've ever been away from modeling: four whole weeks. And I'm going crazy. The only excitement we got was when those freaks attacked us three weeks ago."

Tifa realized something and raised her head.

"No offense," she said to Cloud.

"None taken."

Her head fell back on the bed like a rock falling on water. Tifa stared helplessly at the ceiling and had no idea what to do.

"I could try to sneak out," Tifa mumbled, "but if I got caught, the others would have to report me. Mr. Shinra's probably mad enough at me already. Even if I did sign those papers…"

"The answer to your dilemma is quite simple," Cloud interrupted. "I need to buy a gift for Marlene…and I can't go alone."

Tifa rolled onto her side.

"So we flat out lie," she said.

"No," he said. "I really do need to get one. I'll just say that I'm getting it earlier…and then, without their knowledge, we'll make 'stop' at your agency while we get the present. Think of it as an extra errand. We just need to get back in time for the detention class."

Tifa sat up in bed again and smiled mischievously. "Cloud-sensei…you sneaky, conniver…you are a pure genius."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders unabashedly.

* * *

"These are the latest styles from Versace," said Susan. "These four items." 

Tifa touched and felt at the blue, strapless, sleeveless dress that she wore.

"I like how it stops at the middle of the thigh," Tifa cooed, "and starts again with draped, black lace."

"The lace opens at the front as well. That's Versace alright."

Tifa and Susan turned around and saw Cloud, leaned against the wall near the door.

"GET OUT!" they shouted in unison.

Cloud rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Don't you roll your eyes at us!" Susan scolded. "This is a private room."

The door clicked shut. Susan gave a maternal hmph and continued to pin up the dress on Tifa.

"Don't mind him," Tifa said. "He's almost harmless."

"He's really cute though," Susan commented. "Are you two going out with him?"

Tifa's face went into a deep crimson hue. Susan noticed and laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," she continued. "It's good. A girl like you needs to start dating. I've even heard a rumor in the building that you've never had a boyfriend…that's a little unusual for a supermodel."

"We're not dating, Suzy," Tifa answered. "We're barely even friends."

"But the rumor's true, isn't it?"

Tifa grinned and nodded sheepishly.

"Oh well," Susan said. "In all actuality, not everyone's doing it…even if the media says otherwise…I admire your morals though…most models throw themselves at men… I'm sure no one will really care…It doesn't really matter for me…I'm happily married after all."

"Marriage solved all of your problems, eh?"

Susan giggled and pulled more pins out of her pin cushion.

"Not all of them," Susan retorted. "It brought some new ones…but it was worth it. You should get a man to call your own too. Too bad that you're barely even friends…"

"Ah, leave him out of this," Tifa grumbled. "Yuffie was joking about it us getting together this morning, and you're not helping."

"Don't worry, dear. Twice is only a coincidence. It has to be five times in a short period of time to be a fact."

* * *

Cloud struggled to walk out of the door with Tifa's arms wrapped around his neck. She showered the whole side of his face with kisses that felt like tingling suction cups. Cloud had a nervous smile on his face. 

"Thank you so much!" she cried. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you like a million bucks!"

"Uh, glad to here it…"

Cloud eyed a bag that was against his arm, in Tifa's hand.

"What's this?" he asked. "What's in the bag."

"Marlene's present," Tifa replied. "A red, wool, child's long coat. I got some favors."

Tifa let go of him and handed over the bag. Cloud pushed the tissues back and marveled at the beautiful coat.

"No doubt she'll wear this for the play," he said. "Thanks."

"It's not enough!" Tifa cried.

Tifa grabbed Cloud's wrist and dragged him forward.

"We have three hours until your class starts," Tifa declared. "We're going to lunch, Mister Sensei! And don't you dare pay for any of it!"

As the two walked on, a pair of stiletto heels stopped, yards away from them.

* * *

Until next time... 


	8. Lunchtime

Aeris strolled into the small bakery. It smelled like heaven. Warm cookies just out the oven…coffee being brewed…bread rising…chocolate candies…and so much more. She knew that she couldn't make it out of this place without buying something.

Aeris glanced around and saw who she was looking for. Aeris waved energetically to him, and he waved back. She walked toward him at the counter and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey, Zack!" Aeris said. "Has your shift ended yet?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I was just about to get the apron off. I'll meet you outside."

"But I want some snickerdoodles first," Aeris whined.

Zack nodded playfully and went to fish out her wishes.

* * *

The two lifelong friends walked together along the street, side by side. Aeris nibbled at her cookies, savoring the flavor. 

"You're doing it again," Zack teased.

"Doing what?"

"You're nibbling again. Why don't you just eat it? You know you're going to eat it again a few days. You've been doing that since we met in kindergarten."

Aeris licked a few crumbs off of her lips. "It makes me sad if it goes so quickly."

She stopped eating, deciding to save the rest for later. The small bag found a safe place in her purse.

"I have to go teach the dance class again in three and a half hours," she said quietly. "With Cloud!"

"You are so gonna get your heart broken," Zack retorted. "I'm trying to tell you, Aeris. He doesn't dig you like that."

Aeris gave Zack a dangerous glare, and he quickly shut up.

"Whatever," she said dryly. "If you stay with a person for more than a year, you have to become attached."

"But it doesn't mean that he'll like you like that! Aeris, have you been reading romance novels again?"

Aeris growled in contempt. Zack rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If you let me go with you with you to that dance class," Zack declared, "I can prove that he's not interested in you."

Aeris stopped walking and looked him straight in the eye, scowling. Then, a daring smile appeared on her face.

"I'll bet next time's lunch," she said slyly.

"I'll make sure to order lobster then."

* * *

Cloud looked down wearily at the dessert the just arrived while Tifa devoured hers without worry. He glanced at her, for a moment, and then back at the plate. Tifa finally noticed and put her fork down. 

"Aren't you still hungry?" she asked. "What's the matter with you?"

"I don't like meals that ride on a lady's money," Cloud replied softly.

"Chauvinist!" Tifa cried.

"No," he replied. "Chivalry."

Tifa blew her bangs off of her face. Dealing with Cloud was not an easy task. Possible, but still not easy.

"Then why don't you be **chivalrous** and let me do as I wish."

She had him there. Resigned, Cloud let it go and ate. Tifa stared at him, amused and triumphant.

"I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?" he asked.

Tifa's eyes darted left and right.

"Why do you act the way you do?"

"Pardonne- moi?" Cloud asked.

"That's exactly what I meant," Tifa said. "Why do you break out in French when you're British. Why do you do things in public, like making people feed you? Why do you insist on your students using a Japanese honorific with your name? Why do you squirt sleeping people with cold water? Why?"

"Because," he answered. "I realized at a very young age that being normal just wasn't my style."

Tifa raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"I think that you may have gone overboard," Tifa stated.

"Pêut-etre…"

Tifa groaned and rubbed her head. Then, she began to laugh.

"You're so weird," she said to him. "Really weird. I can't believe I've gotten used to it."

"You have no idea," Cloud replied. "I'm just getting started."

The restaurant, being two stories up, made it perfect for people watching. Tifa completely abandoned her dessert and gazed down at the passersby below.

"Ah, look," she cooed. "That elderly woman has the cutest French bulldog."

"How can you tell it's French?" Cloud asked. He looked out the window as well.

"I'm a dog lover," Tifa said. "Need I say more?"

They kept on watching until a young man walked by a bench. The man turned his head from side to side, spit gum into his hand, and placed it on the back of the bench. Cloud and Tifa gaped at each other and whooped.

Dessert was joined with people watching until it was all gone. Cloud watched with half dread as Tifa signed the bill and sat it back in the middle of the table.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Tifa said. "I'll be right back."

Cloud waited until she was out of sight. He pulled out his wallet and added a five dollar tip into the bill card.

"She'll understand," he mumbled to himself.

A pair of heels walked up to the table. Cloud looked, thinking that it was the waitress, but saw someone else.

"Hello, Mr. Strife. You've grown up quite nicely."

Cloud stared at the woman gravely, but then smiled, amused. His eyes were filled with sly content.

"Hello…Lucy."

* * *

Tifa walked back to an empty table and became extremely puzzled. She gained the attention of a waitress and asked for an explanation. 

"Oh, the guy you came with?" the waitress asked. "He said that he'd be back in a little while. He told you that he'd meet you at the car. The keys are in your purse, miss."

Tifa thanked her graciously and went towards the steps. A man, sitting close by in a booth, immediately got up.

She walked out of the door and jogged over to the car. Tifa opened the car door, set her purse down, and prepared to get in. As she ducked under, she felt a gun against her back.

"Step back," the man whispered. "And don't make a scene either."

Tifa stepped back, obediently and calmly. She glanced back and took a quick look at her enemy.

"Let's take a walk."

* * *

"I see," Cloud said. "Shinra is dead." 

Lucy Skandon smiled mischieviously. "Yes, he's very much dead."

"You killed him?"

"No," Lucy replied. "He committed suicide will taking to of my companions with him. But we can take credit for everyone else in the building."

Cloud snarled angrily.

"It's Shinra's fault, you know. He was dabbling were his hands did not belong…"

"To save lives!" Cloud yelled.

"Calm down," she replied mockingly. "We're in public."

"We're in an alley. I'll yell all I want."

Lucy looked at him haughtily before chuckling. She lightly gnawed at her thumb at stared back at him sensually.

"You're nothing more than a manufactured creature," she said sharply. "How can you talk to **me** with such audacity?"

"The very fact that I can break your neck in twenty different places," Cloud replied.

Lucy stepped back, her eyes widening in shock. But, she was soon in a good mood again.

"Oh how vicious," she cooed. "I like that in a man. I'll see you later than."

"Is that all you came for then?" Cloud asked.

"Yes," Lucy answered. "For now."

Lucy walked away for a few steps and then looked back.

"That's a pretty girlfriend you have," Lucy said. "If you don't worry, it'll be wasted."

And she was gone.

Cloud ran out of the alley in horror and headed for the car.

* * *

This strange man was too close for Tifa's comfort. The gun was pressed at her back, on a bruise that was still healing. She looked around and noticed that they were in an alley way. 

"You mind telling me what you want?" Tifa asked flippantly.

The man the man's snicker sounded like a wheeze. It sickened her.

"Ah, nothing special," the man replied lazily. "Just a man doing a paid job…"

He shoved Tifa down to the ground, and she landed on her hand and feet. He looked at his soon-to-be victim with satisfaction. The man aimed his gun with a confident smile.

Suddenly, the side of his head was grabbed by a strong hand. The man's head was pushed through one of the surrounding building's wall with a horribly violent force. With his head still stuck in the wall, the rest of the assassin's body could only slump so far with it.

Cloud moved his fingers around and cracked his knuckles. Tifa stood up, dazed at what had just happened.

"I'm sorry," Cloud finally said. "I was distracted."

* * *

Yes...it was a short chapter... 


	9. A Series of Unwanted Circumstances

Have relatives that drive **you **nuts?

* * *

London was a cruel place. 

The air was cold, and the day expected rain. The streets and buildings were old and a miserable gray. No normal passerby would ever strain themselves to look upon an urchin on the streets. Some people who noticed scoffed at them and dubbed them trash. Then, there was the one in one hundred who was kind enough to give them money. If they had spare change in their pocket, that is.

"That stupid boy's not coming back," she muttered. "They never come back."

A young, nine-year-old Tifa sat alone in the middle of the alley steps. She buried her face in her legs and held them, refusing to let anyone see her. Nor did she want to see them. Tifa had been by herself for a long time, even when she did have a home.

Tifa clenched her teeth, trying to ignore the sorrow in her heart. Despite her efforts, tears came pouring through her eyes.

"There she is," a boy's voice spoke. "Right there. I think she needs help."

Mr. Shinra's shadow loomed over her. Tifa looked up and saw the elderly gentleman's face.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Shinra asked. "Where are your parents?"

Tifa stared at him without answering. Her lips trembled slightly. She finally got up from the steps, jumped into Shinra's arms, and began to sob, quietly. Tifa felt herself being lifted up.

"It's alright," Shinra said. "You're coming with me."

Time had completely stopped. Tifa sniffled and rested her head on his shoulder. She stared ahead but saw nothing; she was in too much shock to think at all.

Her eyes dropped down the steps, and she saw two other people. The trance stopped. At the bottom of the steps, a young woman stood staring up, watching with curiosity and bewilderment. Behind the woman, a boy peaked around her coat with a smile on his face. The boy had come back, just like he said he would.

_What happened to him? I never got the chance to think him…_

Tifa's eyes fluttered open and relaxed. The sun was almost down, no longer shining through the window. The room had no light, but neither was it dark.

Tifa sat up in bed and scratched her head. She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. 8:30 p.m.

"Why did I have to dream about that?" Tifa grumbled. "That happened a long time ago."

She dragged her slightly groggy body out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. She continued to scratch her head.

"Gotta freshen up. I can't just leave the room looking like a banshee…"

* * *

Juusang was grateful that it was Friday. It meant three things: 

**She was able to stay up all night and sleep in the next day.**

**No school.**

**The dance lessons stopped at 8:00 p.m., just in time for pizza.**

"Jeremy! I see those four slices on your plate! No hording!"

Jeremy sheepishly gave two slices away. Laylia kept her strict gaze on Jeremy from then on.

Aeris leaned against the wall at the end of the room. She smiled occasionally at her students' antics but her arms were crossed. Aeris Gainsborough was not happy.

Zack walked over and leaned against the wall beside her.

"Sorry, kid, but I told you so," Zack whispered.

Aeris groaned.

"I see hints of him treating you like a business partner," Zack continued. "He warms up to you and acts friendly, but that's how he even treats the students. I think you're more like a really good acquaintance."

"You've said that more than once," Aeris retorted.

"And the hand touching your shoulder," Zack said. "That's the universal sign of saying 'you're nice and all, but you're not my type'."

Aeris began to slightly pout.

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts," Zack interrupted. "He ain't interested now, he wasn't interested then…"

"…and he won't be interested anytime soon," Aeris replied in monotone.

Her sulking went from slightly to heavy.

"Ah, cheer up, you baby. Besides…you don't want a weirdo for a boyfriend."

"It's an annoying weirdness, but it's not so bad once you get used to it," Aeris answered.

Aeris took a deep, long breathe and began to walk away.

"I'm getting a bottle of water," she mumbled. "I can't stomach sodas."

Aeris strolled into the kitchen, still sulking. She stopped dead when she saw Tifa looking the refrigerator. Aeris said nothing but continued to stare at her. Without turning around, Tifa began to speak to her.

"Why are you just standing there?" Tifa asked.

Aeris was startled that she was even noticed.

"My brain kinda stopped on me," Aeris replied. "That ever happen to you?"

Tifa shook her head and grabbed two water bottles.

"Want one?"

Aeris reached out and grabbed the bottle with no tenderness. Tifa was taken aback for a moment but shrugged it off and leaned against the counter.

"I don't mean to be nosy," Aeris said, "but why are staying here with Cloud?"

"It's a long, unpleasant story," Tifa replied. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh," Aeris cooed. She took a large swig of water.

"Anyway, why are you teaching a non-profit dance class?" Tifa questioned. "Do you do something else for a living?"

"No, I'm paid, but not for this. I'm part of Dulaine Performing Arts Association. I teach normal classes until twelve on weekdays. Then, I teach class all day on Saturday. This is just something the association does for public high schools. Cloud is still a patron to the association. Don't know why he decided to help out physically."

"I didn't know about the association," Tifa said in astonishment.

Aeris suddenly smiled slyly.

"That's odd," she replied. "But I guess it's not really your fault. After all, being a model must keep you ignorant of things in the outside world."

TIfa was stunned but nervously shook it off.

"_She didn't mean anything bad by it...I think."_

"What is it like in the fashion world anyhow?" Aeris asked. "Is it all glamour and outer beauty like everyone says?"

"Kinda," Tifa retorted. "Not really though…some of the models I meet are real phonies…but then there are some of the best people you'll ever meet…like my friend, Susan Ai. She's one of the women who pin the outfits on you to fit."

"Does she have to pin **you **up that much?"

Tifa was being to feel uncomfortable.

"No…not nowadays… but it used to be that way…I started modeling when I was a teenager, and I was tiny as can be."

"Oh," Aeris said again. "I remember seeing your pictures in Vogue. You were so skinny…I thought you were sickly or something."

Tifa was so shocked that she choked on trying to say something back.

"You almost reminded me of a palm tree with large coconuts. In fact, if you were any thinner right now, you'd look exactly like that again."

Tifa forced out a laugh.

* * *

"I hope to God that she didn't mean it in a bad way," Cloud replied. "I've always known her to be nice. Too nice." 

Tifa sat down on the library couch. She crossed her arms and scowled like a child who got socks for Christmas.

"I know an insult when I hear one," Tifa said.

"Forget it," said Cloud. "You did not look like a coconut palm. You were just fine then, and you are just fine now…"

Cloud sat on the other end of the couch. He slumped slightly and rubbed his head as if a headache was coming on. Even Cloud Strife could not escape stress.

"Aeris has been acting strangely for the past few weeks," he said quietly. "I have no clue in hell on what's wrong with her."

"Marlene says that she has a crush on you," Tifa teased.

"I know."

Tifa's jaw dropped. "You know?!"

"Yup," Cloud replied. "I've known for three months now."

"And you didn't pursue her?"

Cloud shook his head. "The thought crossed my mind for a little while…I tried to conjure up some feelings for her…I tried to find it in myself to think of her as more than a friend…but…"

Cloud gave a thumbs down gesture, stuck out his tongue, and made a "raspberry".

"Can't you just say that it didn't work out in your head?" Tifa asked.

She tried to stifle laugh but failed miserably. Cloud soon followed the same fate. Tifa began to beat her fist on the couch cushion. Then, a maid came running through the library door and towards them. Her face was as grave as it gets.

She stopped for moments, in front of them, to catch her breathe.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked. "You look like you've seen the bloody ghost of Christmas past."

The maid raised her finger and took in a few more breathes.

"Your cousin, Miss Shera, has just arrived, sir."

Cloud raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"That's good news," he said. "So…why do you look so terrified?"

The maid hesitated to answer.

"Well, spit it out."

"Are you calm, sir?" the maid asked.

Cloud became even more confused.

"Um…I'm as calm as I'll ever be…why?"

"Because you must be calm when I tell you this."

Cloud grabbed his glass of Pellegrino and took light sip.

"Whatever it is," he said, "I can handle it."

The maid stared at him incredulously but finally confessed.

"Shera has just arrived…and her older sister, Scarlet…came along with her…sir."

The glass of Pellegrino flew downward to the floor and splintered into pieces, water spilling everywhere. Cloud was out of his seat in a split second.

"You let that witch set foot in **my** house?!"

Cloud's face had turned crimson red. The maid stepped backward in fright. Tifa simply watched in astonishment.

"I'm sorry, sir!" the maid cried.

Cloud fell limply on the couch, helpless. His hand came down over his eyes.

"I told Shera specifically to come alone," he whispered. "Even if not…why did she have to bring…that…that harpy?!"

"I'm so sorry, sir…"

"Cruela de Vil…scarlet fever…cruel punishment…horrible agony…Bloody Mary herself!"

The maid looked down at her employer with pity.

"I'm so, so sorry sir…"

Cloud sat up straight up again, massaging his forehead.

"Forget it. We can't kick the tart out now."

"You are going to go up immediately, sir?"

Cloud stopped rubbing his head and stared at the maid as if she had lost her mind. The maid let his expression answer the question.

"I'll tell them that you'll be a moment then."

The maid bowed her head and took leave.

"And make sure that Scarlet doesn't find out about this library!" Cloud shouted.

Cloud went limp across the couch once more. His breathing had become irregular. Tifa scooted closer to him in concern and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Who is this Scarlet anyhow?" she asked.

----------

I have a question for my readers.

Would you like Scarlet to be smart-mouthed wench or an incestious woman in the disguise of a sophisticated lady? I don't know which personality to choose from...

-Lord Divestre Croft


	10. The Cousin From Hell

Have relatives that drive you nuts? I feel your pain...

* * *

Scarlet combed her short, well cut, dirty blonde hair with her fingers. Her red lipstick was the equivalent of a stain mark. Her choice of dress was a black, pinstripe skirt suit with stiletto high heels that rivaled Lucy Skandon's. Her eyes were harsh and shrewd like a snake. 

Scarlet took her heavy suitcases and shoved it into Barret's arms. As Barret walked away to leave her things in a guest room, he muttered curses under his breathe. Her heels clicked on the tile floors as Shera meekly strolled behind.

"_Cloud is going to kill me," _Shera thought to herself. _"I should never have let Scarlet convince me to let her come along."_

"Nice place Cloud has," Scarlet mumbled. "I can't believe someone like him would even need a house this size. Always traveling…competing in those silly dance competitions…"

"Cloud doesn't do that anymore," Shera said harshly. "He stopped five years ago."

Scarlet noticed a water color painting in the entrance hall.

"What?" Scarlet replied in mock astonishment. "He's no good anymore?"

Shera shook her head and sighed heavily. Cloud was definitely going to kill her.

* * *

"Scarlet," Cloud began, "Is the kind of woman you love to hate." 

It had taken a straight half-hour for Cloud to recover. Tifa walked behind him up the stairs as they made their way back from the library. It was time to meet Shera and her sister.

"The kind of woman you love to hate?" Tifa asked. "Why?"

"For as long as I can remember," he said, "she always makes an effort to belittle anyone in everything that they do."

Tifa tripped on a step and nearly fell forward. Cloud grabbed her arms and hoisted her up.

"Sorry…the lights are slightly dimmed…I should've made them brighter when we I came down here…"

They stood for a moment and stared at each other, awkwardly, with Cloud still having a good hold on Tifa's arms.

"I can see just fine," Tifa answered. "I…the steps…the steps are just too old…"

Cloud let go and continued up the stairs. Tifa stood where she was for moment. She shook her head as if to clear it and followed.

"Ironically," he went on, "Scarlet has some faults of her own…some that everyone in the family knows…and some that only Shera and I have knowledge of…and Marlene of course. I never told anything I knew about her that my parents didn't know…I feared that I'd seem…"

"Perverted?" Tifa asked.

"I was going to say vulgar," Cloud replied, "but that works too."

"What has she done that's so…vulgar?"

Cloud growled in disgust.

"I don't care to say it directly," he said, "so I'll just give examples. For starters, when I was twelve at Christmastime, I saw her kick her family dog…a two year puppy…who seemingly chewed on one of her prized leather boot stilettos."

Tifa covered her mouth and yelped with laughter. Cloud looked back at her in amusement.

"Don't hide it," he said. "I thought it was pretty funny myself."

Cloud opened the door at the top, and they made their way into the kitchen.

"I also remember one thing I learned from my mother about Scarlet. I was fifteen then, when I started taking jobs under Cid's supervision. Scarlet was nineteen. She went for the summer…to live with my second cousin on my mother's side…her second cousin as well. A month later, he and his wife got a divorce…you can make the call…"

Tifa stared at Cloud, eyes wide open. Cloud nodded, strongly holding fast the truth in his statements. 

"Why doesn't your family disown her?!" Tifa cried.

"Because very few people in the family know."

Cloud went into the pantry and came back with two bottles of Heineken. He sat them on the counter and took off the caps.

"For the guests?" Tifa asked. "Are we meeting them right know?"

"No," Cloud replied. "They're for you and me. And **boy** are we gonna need it."

Tifa looked at the beer and frowned.

"I seldom drink, Cloud-sensei," she said. "And I hate beer."

"I don't like it much either, Tifa, but I've always kept it just in case. Marlene only thinks that I keep it for guests…but in all actuality…I kept it around if for some freakish reason…that shrew came crashing back in my world one day. That day has finally come."

"Don't tell me you plan on getting wasted!" Tifa exclaimed.

Cloud took a huge swig straight from the bottle and breathed out.

"Nah," he retorted. "I'm having just one bottle to calm my nerves. I'd drink it I were I you, Tifa."

Tifa reluctantly sipped from the bottle and cringed at the bitter taste. To get rid of the vile substance, she began to chug it down.

"I hate having her here," Cloud grumbled. "Whenever **she's **around, I become a bad example to Marlene. As soon as Scarlet shows up, the house becomes a bloody war zone. In fact, you're going to see a very nasty side of me… exactly as I was when I pestered you on our first few weeks together…only magnified and with malicious intent. I can't have Marlene see me like that…I can't treat a woman that way in front of her…I never do that."

"Maybe Marlene actually understands your actions because it's just Scarlet."

Cloud leaned on the counter and looked at his bottle.

"Yeah, just Scarlet…"

* * *

Scarlet sat neatly on the couch in the Great room. Shera leaned forward in her spot with a small pad and pen on her lap. Cloud walked in, with Tifa rubbing his back at the last minute, for emotional support. Two maids followed. 

"Shera," Cloud greeted, "It's been a long time."

Shera got up, with the pad and pen in her hand. She ran to her cousin, enthusiastically, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a good, warm embrace. Tifa looked over and noticed the pad in Shera's hand. On the first page, there were two names on it. Far apart, the names "Cloud" and "Scarlet" were written with lines underneath them. Tifa turned her head in bewilderment.

"Why did you keep us waiting so long," Scarlet asked. "Do you do that to all of your guests?" Cloud wriggled out of Shera's hug and smiled.

"Oh no," he replied. "I would never do that to **all **of my guests."

The two maids snickered between each other. Scarlet veered her attention over to them, and they stopped. Scarlet turned back to Cloud and smiled back. Tifa could tell that the nasty side of Cloud was beginning to manifest.

"So who is this?" Scarlet questioned.

Scarlet looked at Tifa as if she staring at meat in a store. Tifa stretched out her hand and offered it to Scarlet.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart," she said. "Nice to meet you."

Scarlet glared at Tifa's hand coldly, and Tifa sheepishly withdrew it.

"I'd like to see our rooms now," Scarlet said. "It's rather late you know."

* * *

The walk through the hall was silent yet deadly. Cloud kept on grimacing on and off whenever he stared in Scarlet's direction. Scarlet simply grinned at him like a fox. Shera rubbed her head. 

"So," Scarlet finally said. "You must be Cloud's girlfriend. Figures…it's just like a man that he'd pick you."

The words came crashing on Tifa; she remembered exactly what Susan had said to her:

"_Don't worry, dear. Twice is only a coincidence. It has to be five times in a short period of time to be a fact."_

"She's not my girlfriend," Cloud replied harshly. "She's only a guest in my house for a short while. Others are staying here with her as well."

"Since when did you own a hotel?" Scarlet teased.

"Don't expect a twenty-four hour room service," Cloud replied.

Scarlet growled under her breathe. Shera pulled out her pad and scratched something on it with her pen.

* * *

"I like it in this room," Shera squeeled. "It's so cute!" 

Shera fell back on the bed and relished the softness. Cloud looked down at her affectionately and stifled a chuckle. Tifa stood at the door, waiting.

Shera sat up in the bed.

"About why I'm here," she said. "Let's save it for the morning, okay."

"Sure. It can wait."

Shera let herself fall back on the bed and giggled.

"Night then!" Shera cooed.

Cloud bid her goodnight and walked out the door, with Tifa in tow. Then, a low call came from Scarlet's room.

"I have a bit of a complaint here, cousin."

Cloud groaned and walked into the threshold of doom. Tifa stayed outside by the door this time.

"And what complaint might that be?" Cloud asked.

"This room is small," Scarlet replied dryly. "Don't you have anything bigger?"

"Sorry. Only one of the guest rooms is bigger than the rest. Tifa has it."

Scarlet looked him up and down and smirked. Cloud made sure to step back.

"You must have largest bedroom in the estate," she declared.

"Of course. It's the master bedroom."

"Mind if we switch?" Scarlet asked. "If not…why not make some room for me there…"

Cloud immediately turned around to leave.

"My room is off limits to guests," Cloud answered, "unless you are there to speak to me or dine with me. No other reason will do."

"Can you reconsider?" she said slyly.

"I'll sleep on it."

Scarlet chuckled and watched him as began to walk away.

"To bad without a wife," she mocked. "After all, little Marlene will be in need of a mother figure during those years."

Cloud stopped at the door.

"Marlene will be thirteen in two weeks," he said quietly. "She's not little anymore. And besides, at this point in my life, I am not ready for marriage."

"Good thing too," Scarlet said. "If **I **were your wife, I'd put poison in your coffee."

Cloud looked back at her with a mischievious smile.

"If I were your husband," Cloud replied, "I'd drink it."

* * *

I wanted to put romance in this chapter, but it didn't work out that way. 

Ah well, I'll do it in the next one...

-Lord Divestre Croft


	11. Recalling the Past, Defining the Future

This is the longest chapter I've ever typed. Don't flame me...

* * *

"It looks like rain today," little Tifa mumbled.

It was cold on those stone, alley steps. Tifa hugged herself, feeling a draft. She heard someone walk up the steps, but refused to acknowledge them. Then, she felt something being wrapped around her.

"Sorry…I thought you'd need it more than me…"

Tifa looked up and saw a boy, just her age, standing over her. She scowled at him and turned away, looking at the wall. She felt the blanket that around her. The boy planted himself next to her, but she kept to the wall.

"It's mighty strange, isn't it? Looking at people…I mean."

Tifa jerked her head and stared at the boy.

"Huh?"

"Isn't it weird when you're people watching?" the boy asked. "I think so. Papa says that you can tell part of somebody's story just by looking at 'em close enough."

Tifa began to wonder if her new companion was insane.

"Like that lady down by the chocolate and candy shop…I've seen 'er once or twice…she's a mean one…I saw her bang on the glass and holler at some poor kids who were looking inside…scared them pretty bad."

Tifa looked across the street and saw a good looking young woman, smiling as she gave an old woman her chocolates.

"And that man just passing us below," he continued. "You can tell he's a drunkard…red in the face and neck…and a potbelly."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Tifa asked harshly.

The boy stared at the moving crowd. "Nothing," he replied. "I thought you wouldn't 'ave wanted to talk about yourself so…"

"Who said I wanted to talk?" Tifa grumbled. "I don't wanna talk to nobody…especially someone like you…"

The boy looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…I just needed company…like you did…no one would talk to me in that black building over there…they say I think too much…whatever that means."

Tifa said that that was an understatement.

"Am I really thinking too much?" he asked. "Or is it that everyone thinks too little?"

"Don't give a crap," Tifa retorted. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"I already darn told ya," he replied. "I saw that ya needed company like I did."

She stared him with a funny look on her face. Yet…she felt drawn to this boy…even if he was a little odd.

"You're crazy," Tifa said.

"It's everyone else who's gone bonkers," he replied.

Tifa tried to keep a straight face.

"My older cousin thinks I'm crazy too," he continued. "She's also a mean one…always torturing the family animals in the house…she's flushed down every goldfish she had because she got sick of them…and she says **I'm **nuts!"

She nearly fell backwards laughing…something that hadn't happened to her in a long time.

"If you don't mind me asking," the boy said, "where's your mum and dad?"

Tifa stopped laughing, and her head sank in shame. She curled up into a ball and began to cry.

"My mom's long gone," she replied. "Died two years ago. My p…papa…my papa started drinking soon after…then…three weeks ago…he drove me to a strange building some place…and gave me to some strange man in a bright colored suit…he had a lot of women in that place...they wore some really skimpy clothes. Papa never came back…the man said he never would…and he was right too. I ran away two nights ago while he wasn't looking…I was too scared to stay…"

"Your dad left you at a brothel?" the boy asked.

"What the heck is a 'brothel'?" Tifa asked, sniffing.

"Can't say," the boy answered. "My stupid cousin told me about…and I wished she'd never of told me…I shouldn't 'ave blurted it out…"

Tifa unburied her head and smiled weakly.

"It doesn't matter anymore…but why did papa leave me there?"

The boy's eyes widened and then shrank again. He didn't have the heart to say.

"I dunno," he lied. "Maybe he was so drunk, he forgot to take you with him."

"Wouldn't he have come back though?" Tifa asked. "Why didn't he come back?"

He didn't answer. Tifa curled into her ball again.

"Are you all alone now?"

Tifa gave a resemblance of a nod.

The boy went pale. He quickly got up from the steps.

"Stay here," he commanded. "I'm going to get mum. I'm sure she'll know what to do."

The boy walked down the steps. Tifa watched helplessly as he disappeared into the streets.

"You ain't coming back," Tifa muttered. "They never come back…mama said she'd be back when she went to have that baby…she didn't come back. Uncle Sammy said he'd take me home with him…he never did. Papa said he was only leaving me there at that weird building for a little while…he lied. No one ever comes back for me…"

Tifa forced her eyes open and hissed angrily in the bed.

"Not another dream!" she yelled.

What a way to start out a Sunday.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the second morning that Scarlet came to the house. She's a perfect wench. I tried to be friendly with her and talk, but she looked at me as if I were white trash or something. I feel so uncomfortable around her. Everyone does. Strangely enough…even Cloud's being driven up the wall. Yesterday afternoon, Scarlet started criticizing how he wasn't married…in front of his dance class. During their break, he started yelling in fluent French in the kitchen. I don't think I want to know what he was saying. _

_Marlene seems to be reacting the same way. I remember how Scarlet commented on how skinny she was and that she wore strange clothes. That very night, someone put pink dye in Scarlet's shampoo, and Scarlet has been washing her hair vigorously ever since. A few minutes after we all heard Scarlet's screams, I saw Cloud scolding Marlene harshly in front Scarlet, the newly pink-haired wonder. After Scarlet left though, Cloud started laughing hysterically…_

_Vincent says to just ignore the lady, but if Scarlet ain't careful, she'll be asking for a punch in the face. But…it's most likely that Tifa will do it first…or Cloud. I'm not picky._

_Sincerely,_

_Yuffie

* * *

_

Marlene sat in the great room with her bare feet on the couch. All over the floor and on the couch lay photo albums. She found the album she wanted and slowly went through it.

"Cloud, Shera, and Scarlet's childhood," Marlene mumbled. "The blackmail era…"

"What are you looking at?"

Tifa looked over Marlene's shoulder and saw the pictures.

"Old stuff…wanna look with me?"

Tifa shrugged her shoulders and Marlene made room for her on the couch. Tifa made herself comfortable, and Marlene flipped back to the beginning.

She pointed to a picture. It was a photo of a beautiful, platinum blonde woman sitting comfortably on a couch. Though the rest of her body was thin, her belly protruded out, clearly visible to the eye.

"That was during Christmas, when Aunt Lucrecia was eight months pregnant. Little did everyone know that she was about to give birth to the meanest thing that ever walked the planet."

"Oh," Tifa said. "Scarlet."

Marlene pointed to another picture on the page.

"And here's dad and Uncle Matt, playing chess…dad won every time…and my uncle hated that."

Marlene turned the page and found nothing interesting.

"You mind if I flip a few pages?" Marlene asked.

Tifa said that she didn't. Marlene went through four pages and found another prized photo.

"And here's Scarlet as a newborn," Marlene declared. "False advertisement, huh?"

Tifa nodded and chuckled in amusement. Marlene flipped a few more pages. Tifa noticed a picture that startled her; Shinra was there.

"Here's mom, dad, and Mr. Shinra with some people from a Taiwanese company. They're all going fishing for swordfish in Mexico. Mom said it was fun…and the fish she caught…she caught it all by herself…and they're as strong as a human…sometimes stronger."

"Mr. Shinra?" Tifa asked nervously.

"Daddy's boss?" Marlene said. "Dad worked for him in the technology business…oh! Here's a picture of a swordfish jumping in the water…daddy said they really fought them."

And there it was…a five foot long, monster of a swordfish, fighting for its life. It was dark, navy blue fish with a terrifying slate of a tail. The ocean water splashed in different directions, and the photographer had skillfully captured every detail.

"Mom took this," Marlene declared proudly. "She was a master."

"Man," Tifa said breathlessly. "That's a heck of a trip."

"That's why I envy Cloud," Marlene grumbled. "Daddy took himswordfishing when he was sixteen…and caught one too. Cloud said that the fish nearly pulled **him** away. Dad promised he'd take me when I turned sixteen, but…"

Marlene's smile faded and she looked at picture.

"Mom and Dad are dead now," Marlene whispered. "Died in a car accident. That's what big brother and Mr. Shinra told me."

Tifa put her hand on the child's shoulder. Marlene shook head and went on, pointing out more pictures and turning pages.

"And here are my favorites: Cloud and Shera's childhood…Hey! Cloud's naked baby pictures!"

"Ah," Tifa cooed. "What a cute baby bottom…is that a birthmark?"

"Cloud doesn't like it when people look at these photos," Marlene informed. "Don't tell him I showed them to you…he'll kill me."

Tifa didn't hear a word.

"It **is** a birthmark!" Tifa cried. "I can't make out the shape though."

"Yeah," Marlene grumbled. "That's why I call this album the 'blackmail era'. And he refuses to show anyone…even me…I don't see any problem in it!"

"I really don't blame him," Tifa replied. "I wouldn't show anyone either…especially when the birthmark is in a…ehem…an inconvenient place."

Marlene stared at Tifa in confusion.

"I've showed all of my friends the birthmark on **my** butt," she said. "It runs on Daddy's side of the family. Wanna see?"

"Let's change the subject."

* * *

Cloud suddenly sneezed while Shera was talking. A package was underneath his arm. 

"Ooooooo," Shera teased. "Someone's talking about you."

"I can't believe that you actually believe that superstition," he said.

"Nah," Shera replied. "I'm just messing with you."

Cloud reached for two boxes of inside the pantry. Shera looked and became five years old again.

"Pocky sticks in the morning!" she cried. "I love those."

"With walnuts," Cloud added. "Always with walnuts."

Shera greedily snatched a box and ran into the kitchen. Cloud sat the package onto the counter.

"What are you hurrying for?" he said. "They're not going anywhere."

"You don't know that," Shera said, paranoid.

"Uncle Matthew is not here, Shera."

"I know," she whined, "but you still don't what'll happen. Doesn't Marlene like 'em too?"

"Marlene hate's chocolate now."

"Blasphemy!"

Shera hoisted herself onto the counter and sat.

"People use that for cooking, you know," Cloud commented.

"Hope they wash it," Shera answered sarcastically.

Cloud leaned on the counter next to her.

"Why did you bring that woman with you?" he asked. "If you had to come with someone, why not someone else?"

"Sorry, Cloud," Shera replied sheepishly. "Scarlet can be really forceful sometimes."

"Sometimes?!"

Shera shook her head and dug into the box.

"How is Uncle Matthew anyhow?"

"Dad?" Shera asked. "He's fine more or less…a handful to Mom though…as usual."

"That's old Uncle Matt for ya," Cloud muttered.

Shera smacked him on the back of the head. Cloud immediately rubbed his head after impact. Shera was chuckling.

"He was so cool when we were young though," Shera said. "Always telling us weird things when he can't explain something…or didn't feel comfortable explaining it."

"Oh, yeah…"

* * *

Uncle Matthew dried a small boy's head, while a young, innocent, five-year-old Shera watched. Matthew raised the towel for a moment and looked closely at the boy underneath. 

"I say," Matthew said in a surprised manner. "You look more and more like Jonathan every day."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cloud asked.

The towel fell back down on Cloud's head. Shera's eyes fell at the towel wrapped around. This little girl had a question. The only challenge was how to ask it.

"Now that you're both done with your bath," Uncle Matt declared, "it's time for both of you to get into your night clothes and go to sleep."

"Um…daddy?"

"What is it, Shera darling?"

"How come I don't have one?"

Matthew looked at his daughter strangely. Shera blew on her dried out bangs and pointed at her father's crotch.

"How come I don't have one?" she asked again.

Her father's left eye began to twitch.

"Hey," Cloud chimed in. "I wanna know too…why doesn't she have one?"

Matthew stared into eyes of the two naïve children that sat before him on the bed, wrapped in towels. Their curious eyes were like needle points. It was unintentionally cruel. But then again…it could be fun.

"Well," Uncle Matthew began. "You see…because you are a girl…Shera…you're not born with one…only boys are born…with one. "

Two confused eyes glared back at him.

"How come I don't get one?" Shera asked, pouting.

"That's just the way it is, dear."

Shera glanced away, feeling left at the other end of the stick. Her father noticed and thought fast.

"Ah, don't worry, sweet-pea," he said. "As soon as you grow up…you'll grow one too."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

Shera threw up her arms in excitement. "Hooray!"

At that very moment, Mrs. Strife came bursting through the door. Her face, crimson red, made Uncle Matthew cower by the bed. He knew that is was a bad thing to make his sister angry.

"STOP TELLING THEM LIES!!!!" she shrieked.

Mrs. Strife walked quickly across the room, and Shera hid behind her cousin in defense. Mrs. Strife raised her small but powerful hand, and delivered her brother a slap in the face.

* * *

"There is such a thing as going too far," Cloud mumbled. 

"Yeah," Shera retorted. "But Daddy never stopped."

Shera stuffed five Pocky stick in her mouth.

"It's been difficult to talk with Scarlet around. Sorry about that."

"Forget it," said Cloud. "We can talk right now."

Shera began to talk, still stuffing Pocky in her mouth. "About time! I'd like to know why I'm in the U.S. instead of London."

Shera reached into the box but found no Pocky. Cloud rolled his eyes and handed her his half full box and pointed to the package between them.

"I received this the day before yesterday in the mail."

Shera picked up the package and read the return address.

"It's from Mr. Shinra," Shera cooed. "How's the old man doing? Still fighting the good fight?"

"Shinra died a little over a week ago, Shera."

Shera gasped in horror. These words were unheard of. That old, yet lively man…six feet under? It was too shocking to fathom. It was a dog seeing a rainbow.

"Shinra…dead?"

Shera slid off of the counter and took a few, slow steps forward. The Pocky sticks were forgotten.

"What happened to him?" Shera whispered.

"He blew up his own office…"

"BL got him, huh?"

Cloud looked down, sullenly, and nodded.

"Scoundrels," Shera snarled. "That's what you get for fighting dirty in the good fight, though. I hope the old man isn't burning in hell for it."

The kitchen door creaked open, and Tifa stepped into the kitchen. Cloud stared at her, shocked, and then the expression on his face turned grave. Tifa tried to speak out, but her lips only trembled. Shera looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out what was going on.

Without saying a word, Tifa turned around and ran out the door. Shera kept glancing at the door, then her cousin, and then back at the door again.

"What's wrong?" Shera asked.

"Mr. Shinra was Tifa's adopted father..."

* * *

Scarlet always had a habit of sleeping late. She rolled over and groggily sat up in bed. Scarlet dragged herself out and saw her slippers on the floor. As she usually did every morning, Scarlet dug her feet into the slippers. Suddenly, she felt something slimy. She pulled one foot out and sardines came with it. 

"CLOUD!"

Cid and two maids stood outside her door. They covered their mouths and laughed.

"What's going on?"

Vincent stood behind the three with a suspicious look in his eye.

"Shut up," Cid whispered quietly. "The bimbo will here ya!"

Cid took a glass in his hand, put it against the door, and put his ear to the glass. The maids and Vincent waited patiently for an answer. Cid stepped away from the door and signaled for everyone to leave. Cid headed to left, and the maids went in the opposite direction.

"What on earth was that?" Vincent asked. "I heard the woman screaming…"

"Ah, she's alright," Cid said. "I just noticed last night that the sardines had expired…so I put them to good use…the maids had nothing to do with it."

Vincent glared at him angrily.

"Vince!" Cid cried. "Lighten up! No one in the estate likes the woman. I won't be surprised if Cloud has a go at it himself. Even Marlene couldn't wait to crap on her."

* * *

Nighttime had finally come. Tifa sat alone in a bench overlooking the garden. It was chilly outside, unusually chilly for spring evening. Tifa began to regret wearing such a scantily clad shirt…but after all, she did need to be alone...and she had wanted it fast. 

A jacket was gently wrapped around her.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"You'll catch a cold like that."

Cloud sat down next to her and didn't say anything more.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Tifa asked. "I would've handled it better if you had just told me immediately. You didn't have to hide it from me…"

No answer.

"I never minded it," Tifa continued. "How he always called me Miss Lockhart and made me call him Mr. Shinra in public. It…it was his way of protecting me from any further danger. I only called him 'Papa' behind closed doors..."

"There was a letter in that packet," Cloud interrupted. "It told me… not to tell anyone in your group…what happened to him. I was only to tell everyone if things got really ugly for us...he said that I could tell you…but I didn't have the heart. I think he was anticipating his death. In fact...I think he wanted to die."

Tifa smiled weakly and nodded.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know why ya didn't tell me," Tifa said. "You didn't want to see me get upset or cry. You knew it would hurt me."

Cloud awkwardly said yes.

"Well," Tifa said sassily, "I have news for you. I'm not some sad princess who has to be shielded from everything. I'm not a little kid."

Tifa got up from the bench and looked up at the sky.

"And I'm gonna keep my chin up!" she said. "Papa wouldn't want me to wallow in it. Not now, not ever."

Tifa felt a hand on her shoulder.

"There was more to the letter he wrote."

"Let me guess," Tifa replied. "He wants you to take care of me when all of this crap is over with. Watch out for me."

"Yes…but I only do that if you want me to. I can only follow Shinra's orders so far…"

Tifa walked forward, deeper into the garden. The stroll became sly and calculating. She swerved around, with a conniving look on her face.

"I'll let you do it on two conditions," she said.

"And?"

Tifa quickly walked back and pointed straight into his face.

"No more secrets!" she scolded. "No more hiding things! You can't keep me in the dark anymore…I hate being kept in the dark!"

"Oui, mademoiselle…and the second condition?"

Tifa held her chin. Her eyes darted across his face, making him feel nervous. Finally, making her decision, Tifa stepped dangerously close to Cloud, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips.

"Uh…Tifa, what are you doing?"

"I feel like being kissed, dumbbutt," she retorted.

"You must be joking," Cloud said.

"I'm not," Tifa replied in a familiar tone. "Kiss me."

"You're trying to pay me back for that cheesecake thing, aren't you?"

Tifa managed to get a good hold of Cloud before he could back away.

"Oh," she cooed innocently, in a British tone. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Tifa…no…"

"Wimp," Tifa crooned.

"Absolutely not."

"Baby."

"I said no!"

"I dare you," she said, also in a British tone.

Cloud stared at Tifa, stunned beyond belief. Tifa only smiled triumphantly. Defeated, Cloud looked towards the house to see if anyone was coming. He looked back to Tifa, who already closed her eyes and puckered up. Sighing, Cloud slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

"Hey, it **is** nice night outside…"

Cloud and Tifa stopped too late. Cid halted, with Heather behind him. They stared in disbelief. Cloud opened his mouth to say something…but nothing came out.

* * *

Phew! It took me three whole days to type this thing...

If you were offended by anything I said in this chapter, I humbly apologize.


	12. Shakespeare Equals Pandemonium

Warning: the following chapter will contain Shakespearean gibberish and senseless food fights. You have been warned.

* * *

It was Monday morning again. This usually meant that Marlene would be going to school with dread. Juusang, the sullen, unfortunate guest of the house, usually suffer going to high school, something much worse than junior high. They were kindred spirits on this day, and they made the most of it…usually. But today was going to be different…at least for Marlene. She wasn't going to school today; it was her birthday, and she had a date with the theater. 

Juusang eat cereal quietly on a table in Marlene's small living room. Marlene was still scanning the pictures from the previous day, and Juusang was forced onto the journey with her.

"And this was when Cloud was nine years old," Marlene declared. "Still cute."

"The spikes haven't made their appearance yet," Juusang mumbled. "Oh well…he's still cute anyhow."

Marlene flipped the page and found the Kodak picture of all time. She covered her mouth and snickered. Juusang looked over and gazed in both admiration.

In the picture, a thirteen-year-old Scarlet was in a full stampede in the great estate hall of South Africa's Strife Manor. Wrapped in a towel, her whole entire body was dyed red; her hair was green. Her arms were stretched out, as if she was trying to take hold of something. The expression on Scarlet's face was priceless: her face was contorted in rage, and she seemed to be yelling and hollering something indecent. But what really made the picture hilarious was the second person in the photo. Apparently about five yards away, closer to the lens of the camera, was a nine-year-old Cloud Strife, running for dear life.

"What the heck happened here?" Juusang asked. "That harpy looked really pissed off then."

"Cloud snuck into her room early and put red dye in her liquid soap," Marlene explained. "He also put green glitter glue in her shampoo…I wish I had been born to see it…"

"So what you did two days ago wasn't original," Juusang replied slyly. "You copycat."

Marlene pouted and stared at the photo. "I was doing a reenactment…but you can't quite do it twice…"

Juusang struggled to eat between giggles.

"I'm gonna show this to Tifa," Marlene finally said. "She'll love **this** picture."

* * *

Tifa nervously sipped the last of her coffee and stared at the man in front of her. Cloud didn't say a word. He silently rinsed his mug in the sink. 

"You look awfully comfortable in that robe and sweats," Tifa said enviously. "Why can't I have one?"

"Buy your own," Cloud teased.

Tifa sighed and handed him her empty mug. The water from the sink hissed again.

"Sorry about last night."

"Sorry for what?" Cloud asked.

"That stupid kiss thing," Tifa answered. "I'm sorry for forcing you into that. It must have been embarrassing for you."

A low giggle suddenly rose, and Cloud turned off the water. Tifa stared at him strangely.

"Uh…Cloud-sensei?"

Cloud began to laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?"

"You did not force me to do it," Cloud answered. "On the contrary…I could have easily pushed you away…It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

With that, he started laughing again. Tifa stared at him, wide-eyed and in shock. Suddenly, she grit her teeth and pushed him against the sink counter…hard. Nevertheless, Cloud did not stop laughing.

"You pervert!" Tifa screamed.

Tifa turned around and went out the kitchen door, quickly.

"I hope you fall in a hole and die!"

Tifa's fast walking evolved into a mad dash towards her room. She briefly ran past Yuffie, who tried to say hello. Her morning greeting fell on deaf ears.

Tifa closed the door behind her, pounced on a pillow in the bed, and began to scream countless profanities. After a while, her body went limp with exasperation. It was then that Marlene opened the door and came in unannounced.

"Hey, Tifa…morning!"

Tifa sat up and sucked it in. She noticed a small piece of paper in Marlene's hand.

"Morning shorty," Tifa replied dreamily. "What's that you got there?"

"It's my favorite photo of all time," Marlene said. "In memory of the greatest prank ever done on Scarlet…courtesy of my older brother."

Tifa scowled and turned away.

"I don't want to have anything to do with him right now!"

"Cloud made you mad again?" Marlene asked. "This early in the morning?"

Tifa folded her arms like a child in a temper tantrum.

"The picture will cheer you up," Marlene declared. "It always cheered me up when I was in a bad mood."

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" was the answer that Marlene received.

"But it's a really cool picture!" Marlene whined. "Look at it for just a second."

Tifa got off of the bed and rubbed her head.

"Sorry, girly. I've had enough of diving into the past to last me a lifetime for the past few days."

Marlene cocked her head to the side in confusion. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Watcha mean by that?"

"I've been having weird dreams lately," Tifa replied. "Then those photos from yesterday…and bad news too. I still don't know what to make of it…"

"But you can still look at the photo," Marlene prodded.

"Nothing doing," Tifa replied.

Marlene began to pout, and hers eyes sank pathetically to the floor. Tifa stared at the poor girl in sympathy and sat on the bed next to her.

"Alright," Tifa said, resigned. "I'll look at the picture."

Marlene merrily handed her the photograph, and Tifa scanned it carefully. There it was: the witch chasing Hansel the clever. Tifa examined it in amusement and confusion, not quite able to grasp what was going on.

"If looks could kill," Tifa said aloud.

She looked closely again and another image flashed through her brain.

Her younger self on the steps.

"_What the heck?"_

Tifa shook her head. She handed the photo back to Marlene.

"It's funny, isn't it?"

* * *

"Tell me again why we're going to see _Romeo and Juliet _at nine a.m. on Broadway," Reno moaned. 

Yuffie reached over and pinched Reno on the arm. He winced and pulled his arm away, and kept walking up the carpet steps. He looked for relief by staring at Tifa, who was in front of him and in a conversation.

"I can't believe you're making us go to a Shakespearean play!" Tifa roared. "I can't make heads or tails about what the people are saying."

"If you have any complaints," Cloud answered, "talk to Marlene. It was her choice."

Tifa looked back and down, and the innocent girl smiled.

"Why Romeo and Juliet?" Tifa asked. "Why not some show like _Cats_ or _Annie_?"

"Cuz I like Shakespeare," Marlene replied confidently.

Marlene quickened her step and walked closer to her brother.

"You can understand that crap?"

Marlene nodded enthusiastically, but Tifa was not convinced.

Yuffie tilted her head and whispered to Reno.

"It's Marlene's birthday today," Yuffie said.

"But why do **I **have to go?"

Reno was starting to sound like a whiny school kid.

"Vince didn't wanna go."

"So I was the next best choice?"

"Oh…shut your face, Reno…"

* * *

"Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit  
With Cupid's arrow; she hath Dian's wit;  
And, in strong proof of chastity well arm'd,  
From love's weak childish bow she lives unharm'd." 

Tifa twitched in her seat, writhing in agony. The old English prose was turning into burning mush in her brain.

"Gibberish…gibberish…it's all nothing but gibberish!"

Marlene put her finger to her lips and shushed Tifa. Tifa leaned back in the chair and groaned.

"Romeo is saying that Rosaline wants to be a virgin for the rest of her life. Rosaline has refused the very idea of marriage and love."

Tifa looked at Cloud incredulously. "Why doesn't he just say that?"

"He did," Cloud replied. "That's the beauty of it."

"She will not stay the siege of loving terms,  
Nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes,  
Nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold:  
O, she is rich in beauty, only poor,  
That when she dies with beauty dies her store."

Tifa noticed Reno sitting two rows ahead of her. He was not fairing any better.

"Do you even want to understand what they're saying?" asked Cloud. "Or are you just completely turned off by it?"

"I could really care less."

An hour later, Tifa would have more to suffer with. She…after all…was nearly immune to Shakespeare. The words made no sense to her. How were Cloud and Marlene able to understand? It was nothing but a bunch of nonsense!

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

Tifa nudged desperately at Cloud's arm.

"Can I sneak out to the recession stand?" Tifa asked. "I can't take it anymore!"

"And what would your colleagues think if you abandoned your charge?"

"You aren't my charge," Tifa whispered.

"They don't know that."

Tifa stared at the ceiling.

"Then come with me!"

"Relax, Tifa," Cloud scolded. "There's going to be an intermission after the next two scenes."

Romeo, oh Romeo… oh wherefore art thou Romeo?

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."

* * *

In the car, Tifa happily listened to the radio, where everything made sense. Reno was of the same mind. Yuffie was in the back of the van, sobbing. 

"What are you crying for?" Reno asked. "We already left. You should be feeling great."

"It was soooo sad!" Yuffie said between sobs. "Romeo and Juliet didn't get to live happily ever after! They were so beautiful together!"

Tifa rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her mourning friend. Marlene took Yuffie's hand and began to rub it soothingly.

"If it makes you feel any better," Marlene said, "when Cloud saw it in the eighth grade, he cried."

The car soon filled with hilarity. Cloud stared daggers at the she-devil that was his sister.

"He what?!" Reno cried hysterically.

"Ah," Tifa cooed. "Do you need a tissue, Cloud?"

Cloud gave Tifa the look of death, and she shut her mouth. He turned back to Marlene.

"You are lucky," he growled, "that I swore on our parents' grave that I would never do anything to harm you…"

Marlene feigned fear in her face, but Cloud caught wise. Why of all days did it have to her birthday?

"_I hope she chokes on her cake…"

* * *

_

The dance students gathered around the dining room table, marveling at the birthday cake.

"You think she'll like it?" Laylia asked.

"It's not chocolate, right?" Danny asked. "Cloud said she hated chocolate."

Aeris put her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Relax, everyone," she said. "My friend, Zack, got it from the bakery. Their cakes are good.

"Whatever," Juusang said. "It's a cake."

A maid rushed into the dining room and announced that the troupe had returned. Aeris left with her.

"Remember to say surprise," Henry whispered.

"We ain't dumb," Jeremy retorted.

Marlene walked in and gasped.

"SURPRISE!"

Marlene squealed with delight and jumped into Juusang's arms.

"Come on…let's cut the cake already!"

* * *

Tiptoeing into the kitchen, Tifa turned the light on to get a sinful, midnight snack: birthday cake. Slowly, she reached for the refrigerator door but was stopped by a voice. 

"Sweets will keep you up at night, you know."

Tifa paid no heed to the voice and opened the door.

"You aren't my mother, Cloud-sensei."

Tifa searched through the shelves of the refrigerator but did not find the cake.

"It's right here."

Cloud pointed out a drawer at the bottom and pulled it out, revealing the cake. He carefully picked it up and carried it to the island counter of the kitchen.

"Grab a knife out of that drawer behind you," Cloud said.

Tifa slapped the knife down next to the cake before he finished speaking. She smiled teasingly and put the plates on the counter as well.

"I'm cutting my own piece thank you," she said. "Should I cut yours too?"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders, and Tifa attacked the cake.

"Marlene had a great time at the play," Cloud said. "Too bad she chose to see a tragedy."

Tifa slid the first piece towards him and began to cut her own.

"Tragedy or not," Tifa replied, "Nothing made sense."

"It all made perfect sense," Cloud replied. "You just didn't take the time to truly listen to what they had to say."

In frustration, Tifa began to devour her piece.

"What sense?! It might as well have been Greek! What the hell does 'But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks' mean?"

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!"

Tifa's jaw dropped. Cloud was amused by the expression on her face.

"How did you memorize that?" Tifa asked.

"I had to play Romeo during senior year in a high school play," Cloud said. "Took me more than two months to memorize my lines…"

"But did you even understand a word you just said?"

Cloud said that he most certainly did. Half of Tifa's body nearly collapsed on the counter. Her elbows supported her.

"Alright then, smart one," Tifa muttered. "Tell me what you said."

He took in a deep breathe, something that Tifa did not want to see. It promised to be a long explanation.

"Romeo is the Capulet garden, wanting to be near Juliet. She comes out the balcony, and he marvels at her beauty, comparing it to light. Her beauty is so bright that it outshines and brings more attention then the moon itself…"

"And what heck is the vestal 'livery'?"

"That is in mythology and history. In mythology, the Greek goddess Hestia…Vestia in Roman…was goddess of the home and hearth. In history, in the temples of Hestia, a group of young women would tend to a fire in the center of the buildings. All of them had to be virgins, and they happened to wear green…hence the quote: 'Her vestal livery is but sick and green'. The moon also represents the goddess Artemis…Diana in Roman…who also declared chastity...and tried to enforce it on her servants of the wood."

Tifa's left eye began to twitch.

"Romeo goes on to say that anyone who wears the 'vestal livery' is a fool…basically stating that anyone who remained a virgin for their whole entire life was an fool…"

"That's a matter of opinion!" Tifa shrieked.

"Tell it to William Shakespeare," Cloud answered. "Not me…I think anyone who wants to do that has the right to do it and not be ashamed…besides, I think ol' Will only did it to reinforce the naivety of Romeo's youth."

Tifa's cake was nearly gone now.

"I suppose that you were offended because you are a virgin…am I right?"

Tifa slammed her fist on the counter.

"Mind your own business!" she yelled.

Cloud folded his arms and glared at her with devious eyes. Tifa dropped her head and nodded, humiliated.

"Good for you then," he said supportively. "It'll kill your career if you become promiscuous now."

"Ah whatever," Tifa whispered. "Well…at least we're in the same boat…right? We both feel like we've been missing out…and you can't really relate when people talk about their experiences…I mean a person like you probably repels every potential lover…"

Tifa took another bite out of her cake. She heard a momentary wheeze of someone trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Tifa," Cloud said apologetically. "I lost my virginity when I was eighteen."

Tifa nearly choked. She coughed and hit her chest and barely managed to get the cake down her throat.

"You're lying," she replied.

"If it makes you feel any better," Cloud said, "I quit five years ago. I'm actually rather ashamed of myself..."

Tifa covered her ears with her hands.

"**TMI!"**

"Sorry."

"I'm surprised that you've had any lovers, you psycho!" Tifa shouted.

A small bit of cake hit Cloud in the face.She doubled over while laughing. Then, another ball of cake went flying into Tifa's hair, and she gasped. He glanced over to Cloud and saw the fork that he had used as a catapult. The cake on her plate landed on the other side of the island counter, landed in front of him, and splattered onto his face and the shirt he was wearing.

Tifa put her hands on her hips triumphantly. Then, Cloud did the unthinkable, which was was not uncommon for him. He calmly wiped the icing off his face with the side of his hand. Cloud walked over to the cake, put his bare hands into it, and took a huge piece out. Tifa watched in horror.

"Cloud…no…no no no no no…"

Everything went into slow motion. The 'snowball' ascended across the counter. The ball devastatingly made contact with Tifa's face as she gave out a terrified scream. The cake began to slide down the side of her face, and Tifa grabbed it and looked at it.

"Oh no you didn't!"

Tifa shook her head. An impish grin was on her face. In retaliation, Tifa threw the ball of cake back. Cloud ducked just in time, and it hit the wall…and stayed there. Tifa dashed towards him with a female war cry, and he wisely ran away. Not so wisely…to the other side of the counter…a chase doomed to go around in circles.

Tifa managed to grab another piece of the cake with her hands and successfully made it land on Cloud's shirt.

"Why did you have to go and do a thing like that?!" Tifa cried.

"Because that was my favorite night shirt!" Cloud shouted back.

"Well, it's crap now!"

More cake went flying across the room, half of it ending up as the kitchen's new décor and the other half on their target's clothes and skin. The chase kept on switching who was the hunter or the hunted. Playfully insulting words were exchanged.

"Stay still, will ya?" Tifa screamed.

Cloud was not an obedient listener. Getting tired, Tifa thought fast and changed directions on him. Tifa accidentally stepped on icing on the floor and felt herself falling forward. Cloud instinctively ran forward to catch her. Her weight and the force of her falling caused him to plummet backwards, with Tifa in his arms. They both struggled to get up, groaning.

"You're heavy," Cloud said.

"Ah shut up."

It took a moment to for Tifa to realize that she was straddling Cloud. She blushed in embarrassment. Cloud managed to sit up.

"The kitchen walls had a ball," Cloud said.

Tifa looked around and saw that he was right. Cake and icing on the walls, icing on the door, cake in the sink…and cake on the ceiling?!

"The maids are going to have quite a time cleaning **this** up," Tifa stated.

Cloud stared at her eyes wide open, and they shared an awkward silence. It was soon replaced by hysterics. Tifa giggled and tenderly wiped icing off of Cloud's face.

"Ah man, what are we going to do about Marlene's birthday cake?"

"I know where the bakery is," Cloud assured her. "I can get another one."

"I haven't had a stupid food fight in ages," Tifa said. "Now I remember why."

They were both a mess…icing and crumbs smeared all over there pajamas. A shower was greatly needed.

"Why were we fighting anyway?" Cloud asked. "I don't remember."

Tifa got off of him and scooted close.

"I don't really remember either."

Another lapse of uncomfortable quiet. It was more like a staring contest. Tifa moved a little bit closer to Cloud.

"You know…you have pretty eyes," Tifa finally said.

"Uh…thanks…"

Without another thought, Tifa jumped on Cloud, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. Cloud reacted with absolutely no protest.

"What is going on in here?!"

Cloud and Tifa turned to see Scarlet and Shera standing in the doorway.

"Why is Marlene's birthday cake all over the place?!" Shera asked. "What happened here?"

No answer.

"Who's responsible for this?" Scarlet asked.

One pointed their finger at the other, like children who were asked "who broke this vase?"

"We can explain this," Tifa said defensively.

"We would love to here it," Scarlet replied coolly.

A bit of cake from the ceiling fell and landed on Scarlet's head.

* * *

I think it was something I ate... 


	13. The Prank To End All Pranks

In honor of Christmas Day, this whole entire chapter dives into Cloud's childhood during the holiday.

Read and enjoy.

* * *

Christmastime for the Strife family was considered both a blessing and a curse. On one hand there was that warm cheer. The kitchen was perfumed by cookies, cinnamon, turkey, and all the like. The maids and menservants laughed and joked all day long in the halls, much to the chagrin of the butlers. It was the perfect time for a child. Then, one the other hand, there was Scarlet. 

Mrs. Elizabeth Strife paced quickly through the halls toward her husband's study. Knocking frantically on the door, Jonathan Strife was startled from his papers.

"Come in," he beckoned. "It's open."

Elizabeth quickly rushed in looking as pale as a ghost. Jonathan stared at her for moment before getting up from his desk and rushing towards his wife.

"Lizzy?"

"They are here," she stammered. "All of the family is here…that means…Scarlet."

Jonathan light rubbed the back of her shoulder.

"It'll be fine this year," Jonathan replied soothingly. "We've talked to him several times…"

"And you actually think that this year will be any different from last year?!" she whispered harshly. "We even talked to him last year. It didn't work then!"

"Have more faith in him, dear…"

"Cloud set Scarlet's dress on fire! He was eight-years-old."

Jonathan held Lizzy close and rocked her gently.

"And now he's nine," he said. "I'm sure that he has a matured just enough to keep some self-control…he's a good boy…"

Lizzy nodded…but she still had a bad feeling.

* * *

Shera's eyes lit up when she saw the freshly baked cookies on the counter. She looked to her cousin for advice. 

"Ah, have all you like," said Cloud. "They won't mind…they never do when I take some."

Shera's hands were on the nearest cookie before Cloud even finished speaking.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Not without me!"

Robby Cumberland, the cook came in the door in a huff. He eyed the children and sighed with relief.

"Good," he said. "I needed an extra opinion. How are they?"

"Yummy!" Shera cried.

The young cook put his hands on his waist and smiled.

"But you'll want something to drink with it," Robby said. "Milk or eggnog?"

Cloud and Shera answered 'eggnog' in unison. Robby gave them a salute and went to fetch it.

"Scarlet was afraid to come this year," Shera said. "I think it was because of last year."

"Wouldn't blame her," Cloud replied. "I'd be scared too if I got **my** clothes set on fire."

"But that was you!" Shera squealed. "How could you plan something like that?"

"I didn't plan it," he whispered mischievously. "It just came to me…the opportunity was thrown in my face…and I couldn't help it…not after what she said…"

Scarlet nibbled the last of her cookie. Her small hands seized a second one.

"What she say?" Shera asked.

"I can't remember what I get revenge for," he said sheepishly.

Robby came back with two glassed and a pitcher of homemade eggnog.

"Here we go," he said proudly. "Drinks for the beautiful young guest and the little master…but save some for Scarlet."

"Scarlet?!" Cloud asked in surprise. "Ha…ha…ha…"

Robby grabbed a cookie from the counter.

"Now listen here," the young cook said. "Scarlet is still your cousin."

"A bat of one too," Cloud replied. "I hope her turkey gets cold."

Robby looked at the young master sternly.

"Santa Clause doesn't like young boys who play mean tricks on their kin."

"Santa will understand," Cloud mumbled. "He always does…I still get presents under the tree."

Robby stared at the young Cloud in bewilderment. He walked out of the kitchen without a word.

"That boy gets smarter every year," Robby said quietly.

* * *

Scarlet weaved her way into the warm great room amongst the chattering adults. In a short, red dress and matching boots, she strolled through proudly like a movie star. Scarlet noticed the table of cookies and eggnog and went towards it, seeing Cloud at the last minute. She shoved him roughly out of the way. 

"Move it, twerp!"

Scarlet received a good raspberry before Cloud left. Lizzy watched the whole thing in anxiousness.

Aunt Lucrecia found the camera in her purse and announced that she wanted photo.

"I want one of you and Johnny," she said to said to her sister.

Lizzy giggled and dragged her unwilling husband forward. Shera watched with curiosity.

"What's wrong with Uncle John?" she asked. "Does he hate pictures?"

"He says he not "photogenic," Cloud replied. "Whatever that means."

An idea came to Lucrecia's head and she called her nephew forward.

"Scarlet!"

Scarlet snarled lowly and set her plate down on a table.

"Yes, mom?"

"I want a picture with you and Cloud."

Nearly the whole family stopped what they were doing and at Lucrecia as if she was a madwoman. Her sister, Elizabeth, pinched her on the arm and whispered in her ear.

"Have you lost your senses?!" Lizzy asked. "Are you trying to cause a ruckus?!"

"They have to get along sooner or later," Lucrecia retorted quietly. "They must."

"I don't want to take a picture with him," Scarlet whined. "I'll get infected by his weirdness.

A momentary scowl appeared on Cloud's face. Then, it changed into an innocent smile. That was never a good thing.

"I don't mind taking a picture with ya, Scarlet," he said excitedly.

"It's settled then."

Lucrecia grinned to Mrs. Strife triumphantly. While no one was watching, Cloud reached into his pocket, took a small object, and popped it into his mouth. Scarlet sat on the couch, and Cloud climbed onto her lap.

"I want to see a nice, big hug," Lucrecia cooed.

Cloud immediately wrapped his arms around Scarlet and smiled. Scarlet cringed, but hugged him back. Suddenly, Cloud buried his face into her hair, as if he were nuzzling it, and then faced the camera. Scarlet was glad to shove him off after the camera flashed. Nevertheless, Cloud walked away…with an evil smile on his face.

Scarlet went back to the table to retrieve her plate. Uncle Thomas, walked over to the table as well to get eggnog. Something else caught his attention.

"Scarlet dear!" Thomas cried. "What on earth is in your hair?"

Scarlet stared at her uncle funny and reached into her yellow locks. Her fingers made contact with something rubbery and sticky. Her eyes widened. Scarlet stretched the sticky substance out and found that it was gum. Scarlet opened her mouth to speak, but she screamed instead. The whole room had her attention.

She slowly turned around and spotted Cloud standing near the door.

"Demon child!" she screamed.

Cloud took a hint and stampeded out of the great room.

* * *

"That was a very uncouth thing to do, Cloud." 

"What's uncouth mean?" Cloud asked.

Jonathan Strife sat down on the bed and sighed.

"It means rude… ill-mannered…uncivilized."

Cloud burrowed deeper into the blankets.

"But Scarlet's a witch!" he whined. "She's always mean to me…I tried being nice until I was seven…ain't she being uncouth too?"

Jonathan patted his son on the head. He tucked the blankets closer.

"Yes," Mr. Strife said. "She is…but that doesn't give you an excuse to be the same…"

Cloud folded his arms and pouted.

"Promise that you will behave this Christmas," Jonathan said earnestly.

"Can't promise that."

Jonathan shoke his head and kissed his nine-year-old son on the cheek.

"Then I'll be disappointed if you do."

Jonathan bide Cloud goodnight. He walked to the door, turned off the lights, and shut the door.

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; 

Then tearing through the halls, like a thief's knife

Came tiptoeing gently the young Cloud Strife.

His ears were alert; his eyes darted left to right.

The coast was clear and nothing was in sight.

He scurried to storage room and found a stool.

And found what he seeked in the room so cool.

The red dye paint left over from the science fair

And green glitter glue; it wasn't paint, but he didn't care.

It suited him just fine; it made it just right

So he took his treasures and raced through the night.

He knew his dad would be sad if he caused more trouble

And so, Cloud decided that this last trick would be double.

Just one more evil deed, an endeavor so fat.

Then I'll never do it again…and that it that.

With gentle care, Cloud opened the door

To Scarlet's room, and lightly scaled the floor.

Scarlet lay in bed, snoring a storm

Nothing would wake her, nothing of any form.

Cloud entered the bathroom, and in his robe

He pulled out a flashlight, and began to probe

Where is it, where can it possibly be?

And there on the counter, he finally did see.

He reached for Scarlet's shampoo and her bodywash too.

Cloud already knew just what to do.

He finished his vile work with time to spare.

And snuck out the bathroom and left with a speed so rare.

Cloud returned his tools and fled to his room

And once more the estate was like the stillness of a tomb

Cloud curled into his blankets and bid his sweet time

For tomorrow, in a few hours, it would be Christmastime.

* * *

Scarlet struggled to get out of bed early. Scratching her head vigorously, she entered the bathroom, took off her clothes and jumped into the shower for a wake-me-up. The lukewarm water awakened her senses. As usual, Scarlet reached for her bodywash and rubbed it onto her skin. She put it back and squirted the shampoo into her hair. She leaned forward to rinse the back of her hair and noticed something strange. Something green was going down the drain. 

Scarlet turned off the water and gasped. Her hands were bright red. Her arms were bright red. Her feet were bright red. Scarlet ran out of the shower and rubbed the steam off of the mirror. Her face was bright red. To make matters worse, her hair was full of glitter and green. Scarlet opened her mouth and shrieked.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

Scarlet ran through her room and opened the door.

"DAAAADY!"

The guests opened their doors to investigate the uproar. All of them stared at Scarlet in horror. Some chuckled. Cloud opened his door and surveyed his handiwork. Uncle Matthew raced towards his daughter to comfort her…but he never got to her in time. Scarlet's eyes searched through the many faces and found Cloud. He was smiling. Scarlet saw red; she began to gnash her teeth. With a bound, Scarlet lunged forward, screaming bloody murder.

"You sick, little brat!" she screamed. "Wait till I get my hands on you!"

Cloud yelled a terrified yell, turned around, and ran like he had never run before.

* * *

I would like to take the time to say to everyone: 

CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!

I love you people...

-Lord Divestre Croft


	14. Battles and Booze

Hello everyone...I'm writing from the Gaylord Texan hotel this Christmas!

* * *

"I had dream about Christmastime last night," Cloud said. "I was nine then. I'll never forget it." 

Vincent stopped scrubbing the walls and ruffled his eyes in confusion. The maids busily worked on the floor and on ladders. Tifa muttered curses as she crouched down and made rough strokes across the floor. Yuffie worked along side.

"We've been cleaning this place for two days now," Tifa whispered. "I shouldn't I have thrown that piece of cake at Cloud. Oh, Reno is so lazy! Why isn't he here? And Cloud gets out of it to teach a measly dance class."

"Teaching a class is harder then cleaning a newly decorated kitchen, I'll have you know."

Tifa stared daggers at Cloud. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, making her angrier. She discreetly gave him the finger.

"As I was saying," Cloud continued, "I had a dream about Christmas when I was nine years old."

"You mean 'the prank'?" Heather asked. "The red and green prank? When I was four?"

Cloud nodded as if he was saying yes to something epic. Heather burst into laughter.

"You were so evil!" she cried. "I can't believe you did that to Scarlet! Bloody amazing!"

"Huh?"

"I pulled a nasty prank on Scarlet when I was nine," Cloud explained to Yuffie. "I snuck red dye paint and green glue into her shampoo and soap…it was the last evil deed I did to her…after that…all of the next Christmases were utterly dull."

"Yeah, right," Yuffie scoffed.

"I've seen a picture," Tifa said. "Ask Marlene to show you."

Yuffie continued to scrub the floor in the midst of her confusion. This place was getting crazier and crazier by the minute.

Cloud's cell phone went off on the island counter. He stopped cleaning the wall and answered it, earning the envy of the other workers.

"Hello?"

Anyone who was near could here incoherent babble coming from the phone. Cloud sighed wearily.

"I'll be there. See you at an hour."

Cloud shut off the phone and began to walk out of the room.

"Tifa…you're coming with me."

Tifa went to rinse the towel in her hand, but Cloud quickly grabbed her arm.

"No time!" he said. "This is urgent."

Tifa followed him out of the kitchen in shock. The others stared in bafflement and jealously. The kitchen was filled with grumbling as they continued cleaning the mess.

* * *

Aeris waited inside the small auditorium anxiously, sitting beside an elderly man. A dozen parents sat in the stands, waiting patiently. Their faces were stern. The principal sat in a largest desk in front of them. 

Aeris head constantly moved around, forcing her to examine the walls over and over again. She looked at her watch for the third time. Cloud opened the door and let Tifa walk in first. Aeris stood up to met him, but stared at Tifa in shock.

"Why is she here?"

Cloud made a stop sign gesture with her hand. Aeris quietly sat back down. He made Tifa sit down in one of the empty desks. He took his seat beside the elderly man.

"Ah, you're here," said the principal. "Let's get to business. The matter of discussion…is the detention students."

Aeris gulped nervously. The man who sat beside her, however, was as calm as could be.

"And what is the problem, sir?" the man asked.

"We fail to see the relevance in it."

The principle walked toward them, approaching them like an attorney would a witness. Aeris twiddled her thumbs.

"We fail to see how it's helping these troubled students. In my opinion, you people are wasting our and their time…how is it improving them?…"

"And what are you doing to help them?" Cloud interrupted.

The principal scowled. He was more used to people yielding to him. But this man was not moved.

"Are you really concerned about **them**?" Cloud said. "Or is this about something else?"

"This is about things that are useful," the principal replied. "This 'dance class' is absurd. What is a box step going to do for our kids?"

"Other schools have accepted our program," the elderly man answered. "They love it. Obviously, either they are fools…or they are noticing something that you aren't…Mister Principal."

A low murmur came from the crowd. The principal glanced at the crowd nervously. A hand was raised at the front: the English teacher.

"Umm…" she stammered nervously. "I have some of the detention students in my class…I still have a few problems with Laylia…but she has become more on target with things…Jeremy is not making as much trouble as he used to…and Ferris…he's opened up and started writing poetry…he's been giving them to me on a regular basis…but before…he ran away from poetry. But now, he has become more…confident."

The principal glared at the English teacher, and she nervously looked down at her feet.

"My point of the matter," the principal continued, "Is that these dance classes are meaningless. They are not doing anything to fix the students' problems…"

"Well for one thing," Aeris added, "They're finally being kept off the streets! That's one thing that's helping them!"

The murmuring in the crowd went up again, but this time louder. The principal became desperate. He raised his hand to the three in question.

"If the purpose of this program of yours has any clarity," the principal bellowed, "then I want all of you to prove it…right here and right now."

There was a moment. The principal folded his arms triumphantly. Then, Cloud raised his hand.

"With your permission, sir."

Cloud got up from his seat and grabbed grabbed a microphone from its stand. He walked toward the stands and stopped in front of the English teacher.

"What is your name, Madame?"

"Mrs. McLennan," the teacher.

"Mrs. McLennan, do you have Ferris' poetry?"

McLennan nodded with a smile. She mentioned immediately that she had one in folder at the very moment.

"Take it out and read it please."

The auditorium became noisy again. The principal was annoyed.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" he yelled.

"I have a point," Cloud said.

The eye contact between Cloud and the principle was definitely hostile.

Mrs. McLennan pulled a piece of paper from her folder and unfolded it. She opened her mouth and read.

_Life._

_Life is a rhythm._

_It means to thrive, vibe, take your own time._

_No one can do your rhythm for you but you._

_Funny thing is, people tend to want to live someone else's rhythm._

_Switch their feet like someone else_

_Sway their hips like someone else_

_Bob their heads like someone else_

_Move their body like someone else_

_Afraid to find their own rhythm _

_Cuz people wouldn't like it._

_Can't you see the movement?_

_Can't you hear the music of the world?  
It's everywhere…don't deny it!_

_Everyone's dancing to it…and the brave ones have found their own moves_

_And no one really helped them…some never even cared._

_It's silly to jive someone else's life_

_It wasn't made for you…get your own._

_No one can find it for you, No one!_

_I'm finding my own rhythm right now_

_And no one help me…not even you._

The energetic chatter arose. Some began to snap their fingers in applause. The principal became uneasy.

"I have another point," the elderly man finally said. "Mr. Strife…take…the young lady you came with…and teach her a basic Venetian waltz…in front of the assembly."

Aeris thought that the old man had gone bonkers. People nearby recognized Tifa and began to stare at her, taking an interest in her. Tifa usually liked attention…but now…she was swaying her head from side to side and feeling very, very self-conscious. She noticed Cloud's presence and willing let him lead her away to the slaughter. She had no clue how to waltz.

"Don't worry," Cloud whispered. "It's only **me**."

"That's reassuring," Tifa replied matter-of-factly.

He thoroughly instructed her where to put her arms and how to step. Cloud said that the movements were simple, making Tifa feel a little bit better. But not a lot.

"Ready?"

With a shaky beginning, Tifa kept her eyes on her feet, not wanting step on her partner's. The dance was slow, slightly awkward for a moment. For some reason though, the crowd was impressed by something. Tifa gained more confidence and she became better by the second.

"See?" said Cloud. "You're a natural."

Tifa snickered and nearly lost her focus.

"This young lady," the elderly man began, "Is able to learn how to dance because of two things. She has confidence in her partner…but most importantly…she has confidence in herself. That is the point of the 'dance class'. We do not teach it to make your children learn a box step…we are teaching them a life lesson."

* * *

"How many little rooms are in this estate anyway?" Tifa asked. 

"Enough."

Tifa found herself in yet another new room, upstairs in the estate: a small wine cellar.

"Don't feel bad," Cloud replied. "Even **I **don't know how rooms are in this estate. This place is over 70 years old, and there are many secret rooms I've found. Including the bedroom and everything else I've found…there are over sixty rooms here."

"Created by some whacko, huh? How could you even afford a place like this?"

He retrieved the bottle he was searching for and read the name in the light.

"If you haven't noticed," Cloud said, "My family has money…"

* * *

Tifa sat on a couch in Cloud's bedroom. She looked at the bottle and read its name over and over again: Aguardiente. 

"What country is this from?" Tifa asked.

"Brazil…one of their brandies."

Tifa gingerly took the small glass and began to pour.

"Before you go bury yourself in it," Cloud said, "I have to warn you…it is very strong…you can't drink it quickly, because you aren't used to it…and you can get drunk on it fast."

"And what is the occasion for this strong drink?" asked Tifa.

"Victory."

Without paying heed to Cloud's warning, Tifa drank a large amount of the brandy. Her throat immediately went on fire. She quickly set the glass back on the table and began to cough violently. Cloud began to pat her on the back.

"We're you listening to me?" he scolded. "I told you that it was strong. All dark drinks are strong…don't you know that?"

Tifa wheezed for a moment and pounded her chest.

"What's the occasion again?" she asked.

"Victory…we just won a war back at that auditorium."

Tifa gained her composure back and sat up straight on the couch.

"That principal has been trying to oust our program from that school for the past year. The audience was the Parent-Teacher Council of the school. We have earned their favor…and the principal can't get rid of us anymore."

"Why the hell would he want your program out of the school?" Tifa questioned. "It sounds a little unreasonable…especially since it's doing so much good."

To Tifa's envy, he took his small glass of brandy and drank the whole thing a single gulp. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"That's exactly why he didn't like it…he's one of those…fancy-aired…low-life…arrogant...insecure menwho can't stand to see anyone stepping into the light."

"Cloud!" Tifa replied teasingly. "That's not very nice..."

"I'm not being crude," Cloud replied. "I'm just being honest."

Tifa snickered and carefully sipped the rest of the brandy.

"Who was that old guy, anyway?" Tifa asked. "The manager of Aeris' studio?"

"That was the founder of the organization...Pierre Dulaine himself…he came to the school to help defend his program…and we bloody well succeeded too."

"And you never told the students too," Tifa replied mockingly. "How humble."

Cloud took Tifa's glass and poured more alcohol into it.

"There's no need to tell them of the battle."

Tifa examined her glass and saw that she received less of the drink.

"Hey!" she whined. "How come you gave me less?"

"I already told you," Cloud said. "You can get drunk very easily on it…it's for your own good."

"I thought we were 'celebrating'!" Tifa shouted. "Why am I even celebrating?"

"Because you helped…trust me…if you get wasted on that drink…you will for surely regret it."

Tifa slouched in her seat and scowled angrily. She felt that she was being treated like a child. In the matter, Cloud had put his foot down.

"How do you know that I'll regret it?" Tifa muttered.

"I made the mistake of letting my friends shovel it down my throat," Cloud answered. "All I remember is waking up the next day on the floor wearing big, pink dress, make-up, and a red-head wig…I don't think I **want** to know what happened that night…"

Tifa fell over to her side, laughing really hard. She landed on Cloud's lap and continued to laugh hysterically, not noticing where she was.

"You were wearing make-up?!" she yelled.

Tifa finally realized that she was resting on Cloud's legs and pulled herself. She scooted away as far as she could on the couch. Cloud, also feeling slightly uncomfortable, got up from the couch.

"I'm going to check on something," he announced.

Before he left, he gave Tifa a stern look.

"Don't do anything foolish while I'm gone, okay?"

Tifa waited for the sound of the door shutting. As soon as she heard it, Tifa gulped her shot of brandy down, and braced herself for the effects. She waited until she coughed and sputtered and then poured another drink. Tifa could not resist the dangerously delicious brandy.

* * *

Marlene slept restlessly in her bed. She turned over from side to side, whimpering and sobbing. Her hands clenched and unclenched into a fist while she gritted her teeth. 

"Mama…papa…where are you? Where have you gone?"

A hand gingerly took her small one and squeezed it. Marlene stopped moving, but she continued to whine. Another hand lightly brushed her hair off of her face.

"It's alright…everything's going to be alright…I'm not going to leave you…"

Marlene finally relaxed and slept peacefully. Cloud let go of his sister's hand and stared at her for a moment. Quietly, he walked out of the room, through the small living area, and into the hall.

Reno briefly walked past him as they went in the opposite directions. Cloud acknowledged his presence and continued onward. Reno kept walking for a few minutes and stopped for a moment. He tried to listen for Cloud's footsteps, but he heard none.

"_Creepy…" _Reno thought.

* * *

"You just had to try it didn't you?" Cloud asked. "As soon as I leave, you go and drink yourself senseless…I told you that you could get drunk fast!" 

Tifa rolled on the floor of his living area, in a drunken laughing fit. Cloud sighed and helped her get on her feet.

"Then again it's my fault," Cloud corrected. "I should have known better than to give some to you."

"It was soooo tasty!" Tifa squealed. "I want more! MORE!"

Cloud gave her good shake but in vain. Tifa began to giggle like an elementary student.

"You've had quite enough," Cloud answered. "You're going to bed now."

"NO!"

Tifa shoved him away and ran into another room, giggling. Cloud followed in dismay. He found Tifa rummaging through his things.

"And what have you found?" Cloud asked.

Tifa cooed and found a rug that was formerly the fur of a panda bear. The fur of the head was still intact and in its original shape.

"I didn't know you had a pet," Tifa said with glee. "What's her name?"

"It's whatever you want it to be," Cloud answered.

Tifa walked out the room, Cloud still following her, and stood up on the couch.

"Her name is Cassandra," Tifa declared.

Tifa flung the panda on her like a cape.

"Don't stand on the furniture, Tifa."

Tifa got on the bed and stood on it, with 'Cassandra' wrapped around her. She stared at Cloud in haughtiness.

"Cassandra likes it here," she said.

Tifa hopped off of the couch, flung 'Cassandra' on the floor, and lay down on it. She began to cuddle with the flattened panda bear. Cloud sat down on the bed beside her.

"Where did you meet Cassandra?" Tifa asked in a high voice.

"In China…it was a gift from the government…I helped stop an opium trade that was organized by the Triads."

"That was really nice of them!" Tifa said. "You must be really nice too."

"Nice is one thing," Cloud retorted. "Over-generosity is another."

Tifa untangled herself from the panda and lay down on it from her side.

"You know something?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"You are a liar and a scoundrel, CLOUD-SENSEI!"

Cloud decided at this moment to play along with her antics.

"And why is that?"

"I know what you've done to me," Tifa said slyly. "You wanted me to get drunk…then at the end of the night…tally-ho! No more virgin…"

"I assure you," he answered. "My intentions were honorable."

Tifa laughed again and rolled over. She grabbed the panda's head and whispered loudly to it, just enough for Cloud to hear.

"If he tries anything funny," Tifa said harshly, "You must attack without mercy!"

Tifa rolled back and sat up. She put her hands on her hips.

"You can't do anything now," Tifa teased. "I have a knight."

"I see," Cloud answered.

Tifa struggled to get up and walked to a small desk. A picture frame sat there, showcasing a mother, a father, and a young boy.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Those were my parents and I when I was seven."

Tifa took the picture from the desk and turned it upside-down. Cloud chuckled and shook his head. Tifa crawled back onto the panda rug and scooted over to Cloud. She put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You have your dad's pretty brown eyes!" she shouted.

Tifa tossed the picture onto the panda. Getting up on her knees, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him into her chest. Tifa could hear muffled cries of protest.

"I wish I got be with my real mother and father, Cloud-sensei."

Cloud managed to unbury his face and make eye-contact with Tifa.

"Technically," Cloud answered. "I've never had a **real **mother and father…I wasn't born…I was created."

Tifa smiled happily. "So in a way, we're the same?"

"Yeah…"

Before Cloud could he escape, he was on his back. Tifa collapsed on top of him and immediately meshed her lips with his. Not knowing what else to do at the moment, he awkwardly kissed back. Suddenly, Tifa rolled over to 'Cassandra' and grabbed her head.

"You lazy animal!" Tifa shouted. "You were supposed to attack him!"

Cloud slowly sat up again, his hand over his mouth and eyes blinking over and over again.

"I did nothing wrong!" Cloud whined.

Tifa quickly crawled over and pushed Cloud back down on his back. She rested her head on his chest and finally relaxed.

"No one wants to protect me," Tifa said sadly.

"That's not true," Cloud replied. "I do…besides…it's just been a very hard month…and you've had too much to drink."

"But the brandy was so good!"

Cloud brushed her bangs until they were neat again.

"Which is why I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place…I hope you will forgive me for that."

"That's okay," Tifa said cheerfully. "I forgive you."

The druken storm was officially over.

"Are you willing to go to bed now?"

Tifa nodded sleepily. Cloud got up and Tifa scooted off. He picked her up in his arms and carried her out of his bedroom.

"That's it, Miss Lockhart," Cloud whispered. "Sleep off the booze."

* * *

Surprisingly, Tifa did not wake up with a headache the next morning. Sleepily, she dragged herself out of bed and stretched. Tifa looked at herself and noticed that she had normal clothes on. 

"Why am I still dressed?"

Tifa sat back on her bed and tried to remember what happened on the previous night.

"I remember Cloud giving me that super strong brandy but everything else is sketchy."

Tifa rubbed her head and thought harder.

"Wait a second," she said. "I remember finding a stuffed panda rug somewhere or other…and I recall a bed…and falling on someone…"

Tifa clasped her hands over her mouth and gasped. In a few seconds, Tifa was running through the halls like a madwoman.

"Cloud?!" Tifa screamed. "Where are you? Cloud!"

Tifa bumped into a maid and stopped.

"Miss?"

"Where is Mr. Strife?!" Tifa screamed.

Tifa grabbed the maid by the shoulders and shook her frantically. The maid was startled but not afraid.

"I believe he went back to room, miss. Is there something the matt…?"

Tifa was already running away in the opposite direction toward the master suite. She burst through the doors and searched left and right. No Cloud in sight.

Tifa took a deep breathe and calmed herself down.

"Relax, Tifa," she said. "You're overreacting…nothing probably happened…you're just coming to conclusions."

No one was in the living area. No one…except for the panda rug that lay comfortably over the couch. Tifa definitely remembered that.

"Hello? Cloud? Are you here?"

No answer. Tifa continued searching and found a door to the bedroom.

"Cloud?"

The bedroom was empty. A set of clothing was laid out neatly over the bed, which was already made up.

"For an eccentric guy," Tifa stated. "He sure is tidy. Or is that what eccentric people do?"

Tifa noticed the framed picture on the nightstand. Curiously, she walked over and picked it up.

It was a strangely simple picture; the father was embracing his wife and son on a picnic. For a moment, Tifa flashed back to her memoirs and dreams. This time…she did not shake her head.

"_Where are your mum and dad?"_

The creaking of a door sounded and Tifa turned around in fright. A bathroom opened halfway, and a relieved sigh was heard. Out of the door, Cloud came through, stark naked, drying his face with a towel. Tifa stared wide-eyed and paralyzed. Cloud took the towel off of his face and saw Tifa.

"Why are you in my bloody bedroom?" he asked calmly.

Cloud quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. The corner of Tifa's mouth twitched. Her brain rebooted, and she gasped. She rushed out of the room without a word.

* * *

"You really shouldn't go into people's bedrooms," Cloud said. "It's breach of privacy, you know." 

Tifa stared at him strangely. This was an uneasy walk down the hall…with the very man she had just seen without his clothes on.

"Last night," Tifa said.

"Huh?"

Tifa took the second deep breathe of the day.

"Last night," she repeated. "Did anything happen?"

"Not really," Cloud replied.

"What do you mean 'not really'?"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

"You did knock me down and kiss me," Cloud replied, "but nothing 'happened'."

Tifa covered her face in shame and horror. A groan escaped from her lips.

"I'm so sorry," Tifa whispered.

"Forget it…you were intoxicated…I shouldn't have gotten the brandy in the first place…"

"But you also told me to be careful."

Cloud stopped walking and rubbed his head in mock-thought. Tifa kept walking for a moment and looked over her shoulder. She strolled back.

"Maybe you're right," he said. "Maybe it **was **your entire fault."

Tifa put her hands on her hips and scowled angrily.

"Feel free to disagree with me when you want!" she shouted. "Sometimes you have some nerve!"

"I've already told you, Miss Lockhart," Cloud replied. "I'm a radical philosopher."

"Don't give me that 'radical philosopher' crap! You're just plain obnoxious…and why are you calling me 'Miss Lockhart' again?"

"Because I feel like it."

* * *

I disappointed someone today, didn't I? 


	15. The First Project Ultima

Sorry for the wait, everyone. I had to catch up on my community service hours this week.

* * *

"When something is created by the fusing of diverse objects, you will not find evidence of the fundamentals of the originals. It is something new…something completely different… combining qualities into one better quality. It is like baking a cake with flour, eggs, sugar, and all the like. They are mixed together to make a new taste, but it is no longer the ingredients that were put in the bowl. The same goes for the genetics of a baby from its parents. It cannot be broken back down. And that is unfortunately what hinders us from innovation." 

Lucy sat impatiently on the edge of her desk, in front of her master. She hated being lectured at her age.

"Philosophy does not become you, Mr. Gerald," she replied.

"I speak of the facts of life, Miss Skandon," said Gerald. "Not of a love of learning."

Gerald slowly left his chair and opened the blinds of a large window behind his desk. He looked down and saw the streets of Taipei below.

"How does that little speech of yours answer my question?" Lucy asked.

"I merely told you why we disbanded Shinra and Genova…why we go after the Strifes so excessively…we need information, Lucy! And we need it badly…"

Lucy slid of his desk and stood in front of him, hands on her hips. Gerald continued to stare down at the bird's-eye-view of the city. She felt that she was being ignored and became frustrated.

"What kind of information is so valuable that you would take down an organization and chase after a small group of people?! Are you mad?"

"Lucy," Gerald said quietly. "You are the head of scientific research. You know as well as I do…that we have not been able to create new and better humanoids. This has gone on for more than sixtyyears…not just for the Blue Lotus but every criminal faction as well."

Lucy relaxed and was willing to listen once more. She walked towards him to the window, and Gerald acknowledged her presence. Her mood was still foul.

"You also know of the phenomena that have rarely occurred throughout these sixty years," Gerald said coolly.

"Yes. Three humanoids that we created had a genetic difference from the majority. It increased their abilities tenfold in the long run…but we can't figure out why…"

"Because we cannot understand it just by studying these two," Gerald finished. "We have to understand the genetics of the donors…the ingredients to be simpler. The donors of the first phenomenon…the First Project Ultima…are both deceased. The only genetics that we had of him we destroyed in a lab accident. Four years later, we created the second phenomenon, Cloud Strife, the Second Project Ultima. We realized this too late and let him slip away through our fingers almost twenty-seven years ago. There are even rumors that Shinra took the genetic samples we used and created a third phenomenon on the following year...the rumors say that it may be a female."

"Project Ultima Number Three…" Lucy mumbled.

Lucy folded her arms and stared harshly at her feet. Nevertheless, she finally understood.

"I have one more question," Lucy declared. "Why the name 'ultima'?"

"The end of innovation," Gerald said quietly. "We can't go much farther any more…we have almost reached the limits."

Lucy ruffled her eyebrows in curiosity. She began to speak when a knock came from the door. Gerald finally took eyes away from the Taiwanese streets and looked towards the door.

"Speaking of Project Ultimas," Gerald proclaimed, "Here comes the First Project Ultima right now."

Mr. Gerald beckoned the person to enter. The door opened quickly and gently. A young man, in his early thirties, walked into the room with a smile. Long, silver hair fell across the back of his long coat. His green eyes held a dangerous edge.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"Hi," Lucy replied breathlessly.

She glanced up and down at the man's figure. Lucy offered her hand to this man for a handshake. Instead, he took her hand and kissed it. Lucy found herself blushing…a thing that had not happened to her for years.

Herman Gerald cleared his throat to interrupt.

"Miss Skandon, I would like to introduce you to the son of an old colleague …Sephiroth."

"Charmed," she said slyly.

Sephiroth gave her a special grin, and Mr. Gerald knew what was coming…in dismay.

"Now that I'm finally here," he said. "I hear that you caught up with Cloud…it's about time! I haven't seen him in years…"

* * *

Cloud covered his mouth before he sneezed on Cid. Cid stepped back just in case. 

"Someone's talking about you," Cid teased.

"Shut up."

Cid marveled at all of the books surrounding him in the library. Cloud browsed over the books and once again came across the hardback _To Kill a Mockingbird_. He grabbed it from the shelf and opened it, walking away. He stared at the inside frame of the book, flipped over to the back, and examined the other side of the frame.

"What the heck are you doing?" Cid asked.

Cloud quickly closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

* * *

Yuffie put her cup of tea on Tifa's table and gagged. 

"How can you drink this stuff?" Yuffie questioned.

"Why can't you?" Tifa replied.

Yuffie watched in disgust as Tifa drank a sip of tea. Tifa took a deep whiff of the tea and exhaled in delight. Yuffie saw Juusang, sitting on the bed, who drank the same tea as well. She couldn't understand it all.

"I love Teavana tea!" Juusang cooed. "It always smells so good too."

"It's a good thing that Cloud likes tea too," Tifa added. "I can't go on without tea."

Yuffie groaned in agony. She grabbed her tea mug and unwillingly downed it. She began to wonder why she was drinking it in the first place.

* * *

The telephone rang, dispelling the silence. Cloud answered it lazily. 

"Hello?"

"Is that you, Cloud? It's been a long time."

Cloud cringed when he recognized the voice.

"Not long enough for me," he shot back, amused.

"I just arrived from Taiwan this morning…I came here just to pay you a short visit."

"How thoughtful of you."

Loud, joyous laughter filled his ears through the phone.

"Glad to hear it," the voice replied. "Tell you what…I want you to meet me at the Waldo-Astoria tonight…come with your girlfriend too."

"What girlfriend?" Cloud asked.

"Shinra's girl…the brunette…the well-endowed one…"

Cloud yelled into the phone that she was not his girlfriend. The other person on the end rubbed their ear.

"Bring her anyway," the voice said. "Just to amuse me."

"How do I know you won't try to hurt her?"

"You doubt your ability to protect her, my dear Cloudie-sama?"

"You know I hate being called that," Cloud replied.

The speaker chuckled and said that they knew.

"You'll want to come anyway. I have a personal message from Mr. Gerald."

"Then I'll be there…but I'll come alone…"

"Without the girl, my men will not be able to identify and escort you to me."

Cloud growled, but agreed to take Tifa with him. The speaker expressed his appreciation.

* * *

Yes...Sephiroth is in this tale too... 


	16. At the Waldorf Astoria Part One

"Come on, Yufs! Drink the rest of it! You can do it!"

Yuffie wanted to strangle the young, teenaged girl. She let more of the tea go down her throat and groaned.

"Yuck!"

"It only tastes bad because you let it go cold," Tifa said maternally. "Tea is only good hot or iced…never lukewarm."

The guest room door opened noisily. Cloud walked into the room unannounced and without a word. He went into Tifa's closet and began search through the clothes. Tifa gawked in shock and humiliation before leaping off her bed.

"Hey!" she cried. "Nothing in there belongs to you!"

Tifa stepped into her closet, and a black dress flew towards her. She caught it before seeing another black dress fly through the air.

"What are you…?"

"You need something black to wear," Cloud answered. "Choose from whichever I give you."

Tifa caught two more dresses. The clatter of hangers filled the closet.

"Why black?" asked Tifa. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, we are going somewhere. Don't ask where; you'll find out. Don't ask why; it's complicated. In fact, don't ask **anything **whatsoever."

Cloud threw three more dresses to her and walked out past her. Tifa followed like a curious puppy.

"Uh…"

"Freshen up too," Cloud added. "I recommend that you take a bath…we leave in two hours. Traffic is heavy at this time of day…so we have to leave very early."

And the bedroom door creaked shut. For a moment, the three girls stared at each other, completely speechless. Tifa let all of the dresses fall on the bed.

"That was odd," Juusang whispered. "Even for him…"

* * *

"Why do these things mostly happen on Sundays?" Heather asked quietly. "It can't just be a coincidence." 

Heather delicately fixed the tie around Cloud's neck.

"Mother and father were killed on a Sunday too," Cloud replied. "Maybe you're right…it may be a pattern."

Heather chuckled nervously and finished the tie. She opened a small briefcase and they inspected it together.

"Are these alright?" Heather asked meekly. "I can change a few things if you'd like…like these shoes for instance. Will it be difficult?"

"No," he said. "Everything's perfect."

Heather tugged gently tugged the jacket of his suit.

"Cloud…be careful…that man frightens me…"

Cloud patted her gently on the head.

* * *

Tifa kept turning around, staring at herself in the closet mirror. The black dress hugged around her curves and held itself up by a single strap…one of her favorite dresses. 

"I guess I'm ready to go," she mumbled.

Tifa grabbed a coat off of its hanger. She left the closet and was soon joined by a group…in the form of several women.

"Dressing a little risqué there, aren't ya?" Yuffie asked. "I thought you said it wasn't a date…"

"It's not," Tifa retorted. "I don't even know what it is!"

"If you don't know what it is," Marlene said, "How do you know it's **not** a date?"

A small vein popped in Tifa's neck. Yuffie noticed and wisely stepped back.

"I just know!"

Tifa forced herself through the crowd, grabbed her purse from the bed, and stormed out of the room.

Marlene dashed to the door to watch her retreating figure. Shera poked her head from the door.

"Hey, Tifa!" Shera shouted. "Make sure not to stay out to late with my big cousin!"

Tifa screamed out of disgust and walked away faster.

* * *

"It's not a date," Tifa mumbled. 

"Huh?"Cloud asked.

Tifa gave him a 'don't ask' look. Cloud mentally shrugged and kept driving in the slow traffic. Tifa blew out, sounding like a whistle.

"So you're not even going to tell me anything," Tifa said begrudgingly.

"Nope."

Tifa whimpered in annoyance and began to scowl and pout.

"Stop leering," Cloud scolded. "It detracts from you beauty."

She stuck her tongue at him in defiance. Cloud shook his head…but this time he did not smile like he usually did. Tifa barely noticed.

"I have my reasons, you know."

"And what are those reasons?" Tifa inquired. "Or are you not going to answer that either?"

"Nope…nope."

Tifa sighed in defeat and began to watch the traffic. Sitting in a long line of cars was a total drag…especially if you're the driver.

"You're not in a good mood," Tifa declared. "You don't stop talking when you are. Is something wrong?" Or will you not answer that either?"

She finally saw what appeared to be a smile. Tifa felt somewhat relieved.

"Just a lot on my mind," Cloud answered. "Is there a problem with that."

Tifa snickered and said no.

* * *

Two men in black suits watched from the eighth floor of the Waldorf-Astoria. One scanned the streets below with binoculars. 

"See them yet," asked his companion.

"Not yet…there must've been traffic on the Lincoln Tunnel…he's not late yet."

Shrugging his shoulders, he let his accomplice observe the busy streets.

"This man…the guy that Gerald sent... the one who's ordering us around…he seriously creeps me out…"

The man kept at staring through the binoculars. "Lots of people are scary in this business."

"This is not a normal kind of scary," the accomplice argued. "It's the kind of scary that makes you want to run screaming into the night. He's like Jerald Becton…a hundred times over…he just hides it better…"

The man squinted into his binoculars and shushed his partner in crime. He watched a black car park by the sidewalk. A man got out from the driver's seat, walked around the front of the car, and opened the shotgun seat for a lady.

"They're here," he said.

He eyed the other man, signaling him to inform "the higher up".

* * *

"The Waldorf-Astoria," Tifa announced. "I've been here a few times." 

"Then you'll be right at home."

Cloud led her to the middle lobby restaurant, Peacock Alley.

"There should be table reserved," he said. "It's a party of two under the name of Mr. Sherman. Don't leave this restaurant unless it's an emergency."

Tifa agreed without question.

"If everything goes fine, I'll come back and join you here for dinner. If not, I will still come back…but we'll leave immediately."

Tifa watched as he quickly left her at the front of the restaurant. As he disappeared from her sight, Tifa felt a sense of uneasiness, fear, and worry...but it was not for her.

As for Cloud, he kept going until he reached the elevators, where the two men in black where waiting. One of the men pushed the elevator button, and it promptly opened. He beckoned for Cloud to follow.

"Give us your watch," one of them commanded.

Cloud unsnapped the watch and handed it to one of them.

They flanked him inside the elevator, for security reasons. Their faces were sour and uninviting...enough to make a sudden chill…if you were not used to it. The elevator doors opened, and they lead him to a room in the hotel.

"What's in the briefcase?" one of them asked.

"An extra set of clothes," Cloud answered.

They opened the door and let him in.

"Do it quickly," they said. "The man over us doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"He'll wait for me."

The door slammed in Cloud's face. He briefly commented on their rudeness before plunking the briefcase onto the bed. He stepped back into the bathroom.

**Twenty minutes later:**

"Why is he taking so long?"

One man had stayed by the room; the other was on an errand. He wished that he had gone too. Angrily, he rapped on the door.

"Hurry up!" he yelled. "It's been twenty minutes…"

Instead of getting a man's answer, the man was surprised by a woman's screams.

"Ah shut up!" she shot back. "Why don't **you** try putting on women's clothing?"

He heard loud cluttering and the running of feet fill the room. A moment later, a lady opened the door without care, grumbling curses.

"Just on a personal question," the man said. "Man to man. Is putting on women's clothing dangerous?"

"It's worse than a groping in the dark," Cloud replied. "I don't recommend it."

"Your voice has changed drastically."

"It comes with the form."

They walked down the hall together, the man in black looking at him with macabre interest.

"Technically, it's real," Cloud replied. "And technically it's not."

"Huh?"

"I'm still a man, but I appear to be and sound like a woman. I am what I am…but I've made myself not look like myself. This form is different from what I really am…If you touch me, I feel like a woman, but I'm really not. I am no longer in my real form, but I have not changed my gender either. You could say that I am currently… between my real form."

The man's left eye began to twitch in confusion.

"Uh…"

"You're new to Blue Lotus," Cloud said. "I can tell now."

"Stop playing mind games on me," the man screamed.

Cloud rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was only teasing you," he said. "I was bored…but I wasn't lying…you'll understand what I mean after a while."

The elevator beeped and opened for them.

"If you study quantum physics and the theory of everything, it'll come to you."

"We will not talk like this," the man said. "We are on the opposite side of each other."

"You don't believe in 'dining with your enemies'?"

The man in black decided to ignore him for the rest of the walk.

* * *

Inagiku Restaurant was an exotic, futuristic fusion, the favorite of Waldorf-Astoria. Meaningless chatter filled the room, where the lights ranged from brightly to dimly lit. Sephiroth sat alone at a table, waiting patiently. 

Cloud sat down, unannounced, across from his host. The man in black stood at the table nervously.

"Do you…do you need…anything else, s…sir?"

"No," Sephiroth replied briefly. "Go."

The man took another at Cloud before walking away frantically.

"Can't get good help these days?" Cloud asked.

He received a laugh and a nod.

"They were rude too," Cloud added. "They shut a door in my face and refused to banter with me…that never happened before."

"They just got their jobs; they're hopeless."

"You've become rather impolite too," he continued. "Calling me in the afternoon to meet you a few hours later…have you no manners?!"

Sephiroth started laughing again.

"That's why I enjoy your company. You're so unusually feisty…in an amusing sort of way…you drive other people nuts, but it amuses me. You haven't changed a bit, my dear Cloudie-sama…"

"Call me that again," Cloud answered, "and you automatically earn a kick in the nuts."

A bottle of sake and two ceramic Japanese liquor glasses were set on the table by a waitress. Sephiroth poured the first glass for his guest.

* * *

Happy New Years... 


	17. At The Waldorf Astoria Part Two

This is a strange, confusing chapter. I'll shed more light on it next time.

* * *

"Is everything to your satisfaction, miss?" 

Tifa nodded and answered that everything was alright. The waiter left, and she delved back into her thoughts. She tried to eat the salad in front of her with as much dignity as she could.

"_The nerve," _she thought. _"He makes me come here and just leaves me?! Who does he think he is?"_

Tifa realized that she was eating to fast and put her fork down. For the one thousandth time, she took a deep breathe and gave up on being upset. She was too emotionally drained to keep caring.

"_I've been here for a half-hour…what's going on here? Why are we even here to begin with? He did say something about 'if it all goes well'…but he refused to tell me what 'it' was. What'll happen if 'it' doesn't go well at all?"_

She leaned back slightly and cringed in pain. Her hand flew to her back and touched the soar spot.

"That was the worst bruise I got," Tifa whispered. "It's been more than a month and it still hurts."

Tifa rubbed the bruise discreetly and folder her hands on her lap.

"_I asked you to stop keeping secrets from me…but you still have many more to keep…right Cloud?"_

"Excuse me, miss?"

Tifa saw a Chinese man in a red, Rolex jacket standing over her. A second man stood behind her.

"Yes?"

"You are Miss Tifa Lockhart, yes? I am Yung Min."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"We would like to speak to you in private if you don't mind," he said.

"Actually," Tifa answered, "I can't leave here at the moment. Try me again at another time."

Tifa felt something being pressed against her back. She titled her head back, slightly, and saw the gun.

"We insist," he said.

She sneered in contempt but obediently got up from her seat. Forcing her to walk a few feet in front of them, they left the Peacock Alley.

"_How do I get out of this one?" _Tifa thought.

Her mind raced for an answer. They walked across the lobby, which was crowded at this time of night. Bell carts were sailing across the floor left and right. Tifa finally found her opportunity.

As luck would have it, a heavily bell cart intersected their path. At the right moment, Tifa quickened her step, and the bell cart separated her from the two men. She pushed the suitcases over and they fell on her 'captors'. The bellman attending the cart went into a panic.

Without wasting time, Tifa made a break for it.

"I…I'm so sorry!" the bellman stammered.

The bellman pushed a heavy suitcase off of Min, who got up and took off to catch up with Tifa. The other man did the same, leaving the confused bellman to clean up the mess.

----------

The telephone in the great room rang and was quickly picked up by Heather. With a light yet awkward load of towels in her arms, Heather hunched her shoulder and squeezed the phone against her ear.

"Hello…may I help you?"

"Yes…I am outside right now…tell Mr. Cid McPherson and Miss Shera Cresent to meet me at the door…I have something to share with them."

----------

"I like that form you're in right now," Sephiroth stated. "I always have."

"That's because you're a pervert."

Sephiroth gave Cloud an incredulous look.

"You spew hypocrisy," he replied. "I remember what **you **were like five years ago…you were the real-life version of James Bond."

"If I'm James Bond," Cloud replied with a smile, "Then you are Golgo 13."

Cloud victoriously drank a glass of sake in one gulp.

"I'm tired of small talk," Cloud said. "Tell me what I've come to hear...I have a lady waiting for me a Peacock's.

A waitress came past the table and swiftly retrieved the empty sake bottle. She asked if they wanted another round. Sephiroth made eye-contact with Cloud, and he shook his head.

"No thank you…"

The waitress gave Sephiroth a wink and walked away to attend to other tables.

"So," he said. "Why you are here…"

"Finally!" Cloud cried in exasperation.

"You'll be singing a different tune before I'm through."

Sephiroth saw two big, blue eyes stare at him with childish curiosity. It was telling a child a story.

"You do remember the incident at your old estate back in South Africa, don't you."

If looks cold kill, the silver-haired villain would have died on the spot. Cloud turned away in anger. It was a sore subject.

"Sorry," Sephiroth replied teasingly. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Go to hell," Cloud muttered.

He continued without showing any offense to the reply.

"If it makes you feel any better," Sephiroth said, "Blue Lotus... didn't attack the estate."

Sephiroth had completely won Cloud's attention.

"Surprised? They had nothing to do with it at all…we may have sooner or later…but someone else beat us to the punch…a mess for us and Shinra…"

"And how do you explain the letter that was left in my father's study?" Cloud asked. "We found a similar one just a couple of weeks ago…it was Blue Lotus."

"And the letter you received in South Africa was forgery…I have proof too."

Sephiroth took out a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to Cloud. He reached for a small bag, unzipped it, and pulled out a magnifying glass.

Cloud slowly scanned the paper and recognized it.

"This is the letter that I found in the study," he whispered. "How did you get it?"

"We stole a few things from the company while storming it."

Sephiroth handed Cloud a smaller piece of paper with a blue spades symbol on it and the magnifying glass.

"Look very closely at the symbols on both pages," Sephiroth commanded. "What do you notice?"

Cloud strained his eyes through the magnifying glass and glanced at each of the symbols. For a while, there was nothing…until the striking realization came to him.

"God save me…the symbol on the letter…you can't see it easily…but the normal symbol is slightly darker than the one on this letter."

"Only people like **us **can notice it," Sephiroth replied. "And only with a magnifying glass...it's **that** hard to see...are you convinced?"

"Barely..."

Cloud handed the papers and magnifying glass back. "If BL didn't do it," he said curiously, "then who did?"

"Another player on the table," Sephiroth replied. "Apparently, another organization is manipulating the seams...I myself do not know who they are...Gerald doesn't have much more knowledge than I do...but I do know this. Shinra and his company were trying to protect secrets about our kind...Gerald wants to expose these secrets in hopes of innovation...and the third party...is hell-bent on destroying people like you and me."

Cloud supported his head up with one hand. He began to think that having another round of sake wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I feel your pain," Sephiroth said. "It's my problem too. Then again...I've been completely bored out of my mind...I like conflict."

"Is that all you can think about?" Cloud whispered harshly. "Your entertainment? Your amusement?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing...I thought you did too."

Cloud raised his hand in defeat, eyes closed wearily.

"Ah, what the heck," he replied. "Let's order another round of sake, Seph...it's not like it's going to affect us much."

"Here here!"

Sephiroth noticed something behind Cloud and leaned to the side to get a better view.

"Isn't that your girlfriend right there?" he asked.

Cloud turned around and saw Tifa standing amidst of the tables. She was breathing visibly from running.

"I think she's looking for you," Sephiroth teased. "Your girlfriend misses you...I hope she recognizes you."

"The only reason I look like this tonight," Cloud replied, "is because you instructed me to...to amuse you!

Cloud crooned the last three words angrily and left the table. Sephiroth was laughing at him.

"Ah, go on with your bonnie lass...I'm through talking with you anyhow."

"_Resist all temptation, Cloud. Resist all temptation...you're in public."_

Tifa slowly walked forward deeper into the restaurant, looking left and right. Cloud put his hand on her shoulder, and she gasped at the sudden touch.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

It took Tifa a moment to recognize him. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I've been looking everywhere for a whole half-hour," Tifa said. "I'm being chased."

"Chased?!" Cloud asked. "By whom."

"Some guy named Yung Min."

The name was familiar. Cloud strained to remember. He grabbed Tifa by the arm and led her to the table, just when Sephiroth was receiving the check.

"Back so soon," Sephiroth said.

"Seph, do you remember the name Yung Min?"

Sephiroth repeated the name to himself and thought hard.

"Oh, yes!" he retorted. "Yung Min...We had a tango with him several years back...during that whole thing with the opium trade and..."

Yung Min appeared at the entrance of the restaurant, with six men behind him. Cloud quickly saw them.

"...And the Triads..." he finished.

Min waved the men forward.

"I think it's time to leave," Sephiroth declared.

* * *

Warned ya... 


	18. At The Waldorf Astoria Part Three

Sorry guys...I was side-tracked by something called Life...and Youtube

* * *

An Asian woman, dressed a business pants suit, leaned against her car as she waited outside the gate. Slowly, the iron gate opened, and Cid and Shera stepped out cautiously to meet the visitor. The woman stood up straight and strolled nervously to them. She spread out her arms, as if she were about to greet them for a hug. 

"Here we are!" she proclaimed. "I thank you for your presence."

Shera stopped by the car. Cid ventured further towards the woman with caution. The woman walked quickly to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Cid grunted in disapproval to her sudden embrace.

"Your friend is in grave danger, sir."

"What?"

Shera began to walk closer, but the woman released one of her arms and gestured for her not to come any closer.

"My first words are for his ears only," the woman explained.

Still embracing Cid, the woman began to whisper quietly in his ear.

"He, who I will not name," she began, "is in jeopardy… his life is in danger…"

"We already know about Blue Lotus," Cid whispered.

"You do not understand!" the woman cried.

She realized that she was screaming and calmed herself down. Cid felt her heavy breathing on his face. The woman was trembling.

"I know everything about him," she whispered. "I know what happened…I know about the Farfalle Velenose…and how they saved him…almost twenty-seven years ago…"

Cid went ghostly pale and forgot to breathe. The grabbed the woman's arms, yanked her back and stared at her in a panicky state.

"How much do you know about the Farfalle Velenose?" he asked. "What else do you know…who are you?!

"For know that does not matter…Shera!"

Cid let go of the Asian woman, and Shera came closer. She took Shera's hands into hers.

"You are in danger as well, Miss Shera. They know who you are."

"Who's the 'they'?" Shera asked. "If it's not Blue Lotus, then who…?"

"I am the daughter of the Fu Shan Chu," the woman interrupted.

Cid grunted in surprise, but nodded in understanding.

"Fu Shan Chu?" Shera questioned. "You mean the...Triads..."

"Deputy Mountain Master. He's just below the Mountain Master…the boss to be more specific,"Cid added.

The woman nodded in shame and looked down at her feet. Shera felt suspicious none of the less.

"So if your daddy is part of the Triads," Shera said, "then why are you so eager to sell him out?"

"Because he has broken a solemn oath that was past down from our ancestors…he has gone behind the back of our Shan Chu and done…things."

"What things?" Cid asked.

Before the woman could answer, the sound of guns disturbed the peace. All three turned to see windows shattering from bullets. Cid looked back at the woman, who had gone pale with anguish.

"They're here…"

----------

Yuffie felt the butt of a gun brutally make contact with the back of her head. She fell to the floor unconscious, and Marlene screamed her name in fright. Marlene ran over to the comatose woman. Marlene looked around herself and saw she was surrounded by several masked men. There was no way out.

----------

Cid tended to an injured maid who was lying down in front of the door. The woman looked down at them in solemn silence. Shera was the first to enter the Marlene's empty bedroom. All of the windows were broken; glass was scattered all over the floor.

Marlene and Yuffie were gone.

"Cloud is not going to like this," Shera mumbled.

----------

"I think it's safe to say that the Triads may be the third wheel in this game," Cloud said.

"Huh?"

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "It makes perfect sense. The Triads and the Mafia have been at odds forever and a day."

Tifa was left confused and out of the loop. She hated being left in the dark.

"What are you two talking about?" Tifa asked impatiently.

"I'll fill you in later," Cloud replied. "Right know, we have to get out of this hotel."

Tifa heard a click and looked back to see Sephiroth loading a gun. She heard a second click.

"We'd advise you to leave the dirty work to us," Sephiroth said. "After all, we don't a lady getting hurt."

Tifa snarled and called Sephiroth a chauvinist. He only laughed.

"I bet Cloud feels the same way too," he teased. "I don't think he wants his girlfriend to get bruised or scratched by bullets…"

"_One more time 'till it's a fact," _Tifa thought woefully.

A pillow made contact with Sephiroth's face. He caught the pillow before it fell to the floor. Slowly, Sephiroth lowered the pillow to see and soon faced the terror of a female version of his blonde rival, who wore a dark expression on his face.

"You look scary when you're mad," Sephiroth declared. "Especially when you're in that form…"

A hidden pillow gave Sephiroth a painful smack on the side of the face, and he let go of the pillow in his had in his hands.

"Ah, Cloudie-sama!" Sephiroth whined mockingly. "That hurts! You're so cruel."

A sea of repetitive pillow-smackings rained down on him mercilessly.

"Idiot! Making fun of me at a time like this! You know I hate being called that!"

Tifa stared at them from the corner of the hotel room bewildered. Seeing Cloud angry was very strange indeed. It was a dog seeing a rainbow.

"But that's why I call you that…Cloudie-sama. I like to annoy you…it's fun."

Cloud took a deep breathe and brought himself down.

"_Be the bigger person, Cloud. Just because he's acting like this doesn't mean you get to stoop at his level…"_

"Ah, we don't have time for this," Cloud groaned.

"You're right…you wouldn't want to make a fool out of yourself in front of your girlfriend, Cloudie-sama. She's probably thinking strangely of you right now…Miss Strife."

This time, a fist knocked Sephiroth backwards onto the floor, and Tifa's jaw dropped. Sephiroth rubbed his face and moaned in pain. He slowly got up. Cloud grabbed Tifa's arm and began to walk out of the room.

"Umm…Cloud? What about Mr. Sephiroth?"

"We're ditching him!" Cloud shouted. "Come on."

Cloud grabbed the briefcase on the bed on their way out. Sephiroth heard the door open and close.

"Why does he have to hit so hard?"

----------

"Are you sure we should leave him alone?" Tifa asked. "Is that safe?"

"Seph's an adult, Miss Lockhart. He can handle himself."

The elevator door opened and Cloud lightly pushed her in first. He quickly glanced from left to right and stepped inside.

"But to leave someone who is trying to help us…"

"He is not part of Shinra…he came here to give me a message from BL."

"You know each other well," Tifa replied. "I can't believe you've befriended someone from Blue Lotus."

Cloud gave her a frightening look. She stepped back a little, and he stepped forward a little. Tifa soon felt the wall at her back. The scary look was not gone.

"HE…IS…NOT…MY…FRIEND!"

Tifa apologized vigorously, and Cloud calmed down again.

"Sorry," Cloud continued. "That man brings out the worst in me…kinda like I bring the worst out of you."

Tifa still kept to wall.

"As I was saying…he's not part of Shinra…but he's not part of BL either. He's a drifter by amusement."

Tifa stared at Cloud strangely, not understanding what he met.

"Most legal assassins aren't familiar with the term," Cloud explained. "A drifter is a person who will do a job for any organization...government or criminal…government organizations use them as a last resort. Sephiroth is on Sephiroth's side."

The elevator stopped for an extra passenger. To their horror, three Asian men stood outside the elevator, waiting for them. One of them rushed forward, and Cloud swung briefcase at his head. The man went plummeting backwards. The remaining men began to get inside the elevator, and Tifa revealed a gun. The men stopped and backed away, for they had neglected to raise their own. The elevator doors shut once more.

"We should be fine for now," Cloud said. "They won't try that again."

They reached the lobby, and stepped out of the elevator. Barely anyone was there. Cloud felt a hand on his shoulder, and jerked back to see Sephiroth standing behind him.

"Missed me?" he asked.

"No," Cloud replied emotionlessly.

Sephiroth dug a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it over. It was the paper with the blue spade symbol.

"I'd advise you to keep it," he said. "It may be of some use…like I care."

Cloud snatched it and handed it to Tifa for safekeeping.

"We'll be on our way then."

A shot rang out and Cloud fell to the floor. Tifa turned her attention three more henchmen, who was standing several yards away, with a gun. The few people that were in the lobby ran away or cowered behind hidden spaces. Tifa began to panic with realization and quickly got on the floor next to him. Another gun sounded, and all three of them fell dead.

To Tifa's surprise, Cloud sat up by himself and began to rub in head.

"How are you faring?" Sephiroth asked.

"No damage done," Cloud retorted. "It just stunned me…I'm not hurt."

Then, without warning, something strange activated in his mind. Soon, Cloud was no longer in hotel.

_A young, seven-year-old Cloud He stood outside the house, on the grass, looking at his surroundings. It was quiet, peaceful, and dreamlike in a way. It was unadulterated bliss._

"_Cloud!" _

_Cloud turned around and saw his mother running towards him. She grabbed him, hoisted him in her arms, and carried him back inside._

"_Didn't I tell you never to go outside?!" she screamed. "It's dangerous."_

_Inside the house, Elizabeth Strife sat her son on a great room couch, knelt in front of him and held his hand._

"_You must do as I say," she said desperately. "If anything happened to you…"_

_Cloud burst into angry tears before she could finish. Elizabeth sat on the couch hugged him gently._

"_I know it's hard…I want for you to be able to go out too, but…"_

"_But why?!" he shouted. "Why? Why can't I go outside like you and Papa?"_

"Cloud? Hello? Earth to Cloud…Come in Cloud!"

Cloud blinked a few times and held his head as he felt a jolt of pain. Tifa shook him by the shoulders.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked. "What's the matter with you?"

"D-d-d-delusion," Cloud muttered. "That never happened.

Sephiroth went pale when he heard this. He shook it off and accepted it as the inevitable.

"What are you talking about?" Tifa asked.

Cloud got up and continued to rub his head.

"It's nothing."

----------

Tifa drove silently along the Lincoln tunnel. Her mind was barely on the road. Silently, in the backseat, Cloud changed out of his clothes, back into his old form, and into the clothes in the briefcase.

"How come you don't make a scene when **you **shape shift?" Tifa asked. "Jerald Becton did."

"Becton and I are a completely different generation," Cloud replied. "I just phase into mine almost unnoticeably."

"Sounds like Becton was created a few years too early," Tifa teased. "He got cheated."

"Innovation."

Cloud adjusted the passenger front seat until the back was touching the back seat. He slid on, and readjusted it until it was upright again.

"By the way," Tifa said. "When we were at the hotel, I thought you were shot."

"I was," Cloud replied. "But luckily for me, the type of bullet wasn't strong enough to go through my skin…another handy trick…or…not really a trick…just a defense mechanism."

Tifa hummed for a moment and nodded.

"Another thing," she continued. "You said something about a delusion. What were you talking about?"

"I really…"

Tifa glanced at him and then at the road, again and again."

"What were you babbling about?"

"I really don't know," Cloud answered.

* * *

Final chapter for part two will commence as soon as possible. 

Until then...


	19. The Road Goes Ever On

Ah! It's a snow day today, and I feel like a billion bucks!

* * *

An uneasy silence filled the estate. Everyone knew what had happened, and they knew what they had to do. Despite that, the situation still shocked them. Yuffie and Marlene had been kidnapped. 

Cloud looked over the letter over and over again with a magnifying glass, becoming angrier by the second.

"_Come to Taipei if you want to see them alive…and healthy."_

A fake Blue Lotus symbol finished it off.

A knock came at the door and Cloud hid the magnifying glass. Vincent walked in, escorted by Heather.

"Mr. Strife…we'll be leaving early tomorrow morning for Taipei…we will do our best to rescue Marlene."

He nodded gravely to Vincent and said nothing. Vincent turned to leave, but stopped at the threshold of the door.

"This is a low tactic…using the innocence of a child to get the upper hand…but that's Blue Lotus… criminals are like that."

Heather waited until Vincent was completely out of the suite. She heard the front door click shut.

"Cloud…should we tell them?"

"We can't," Cloud replied. "In order to tell them, we need to explain thoroughly. In order to explain thoroughly, we need a lot of time. We don't have that luxury…I don't have the luxury."

"Then we let them go off into the lion's den?!" Heather cried.

Cloud handed her the short letter. She looked over it for the second time.

"Of course not…I'm the one they want."

He took a deep breathe and scratched his head as if it helped him think.

"Cid is going with them, right?"

Heather nodded confidently.

"Good…you will hold the fort down at the nightclub with Barret…call Miss Gainsborough and tell her that I am taking a business leave…more than a week but less than a month…call Marlene's school and tell them that she is on vacation. I'll schedule two plane tickets to Taipei…the next flight to Taipei…right after they leave… Shera and I will follow closely and discreetly…as soon as we rescue them, we'll wing it from there. Go tell Cid right now…"

"There's no need," Cid interrupted. "I heard it all."

Heather smiled in relief. She was not good with remembering details.

"Great!" she said. "Now I won't have to say it word from word."

"Shera can go," Cid said. "But I think it would be best if you stayed."

Cloud and Heather stared at him with big, dinner plate eyes. Cid groaned, not wanting to explain. He hated it when people looked at him that way.

"Stay?!" Cloud replied. "You're joking right?"

Cid swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down at his feet.

"Forget I even said it."

----------

"**May I have your attention please?" the announcer boomed. "Terminal 36 B will be boarding in twenty minutes…"**

Cid kept a weary eye on their guide; the mystery lady. She fiddled around with a pair of sunglasses and sighed helplessly. She noticed Cid's gaze and showed her discomfort.

"How old are you?" Cid asked.

"I'm not yet twenty, sir. Why?"

"I was just curious…"

Cid felt an unwanted arm snake on his shoulders.

"I didn't know you were interested in younger girls," Reno teased. "Well sure…I knew that Vincent was…but **you**?

The Asian lady slightly blushed and held her cheek. Tifa and Vincent looked at each other and stifled a laugh. Cid stared at her in horror. He violently thrust the arm off in annoyance.

"What are you spouting? A twelve-year girl has been kidnapped; this is no time for foolishness!"

Cid got up from his seat and told them that he was getting a drink before they boarded.

"The situation **is **dire," Vincent said. "But the least he could do is lighten up."

"It's almost as if he's underestimating us," Reno added.

"Or maybe," the woman interrupted, "he feels that you are overestimating yourselves..."

Tifa hummed silently in agreement.

"_I know that this is going to become a mess," she thought. "Not knowing what kind of mess makes me nervous."_

_----------_

Cid thanked the bartender and handed him a tip. He left the bar, ready to take on the irritations once more. He weaved through the crowd and glanced at his watch: five minutes till boarding.

A hand lightly grabbed his arm.

"We leave 45 minutes after you...call me when you stop at Tokyo...as soon as you can."

Cid managed to catch a glimpse of a girl, with shoulder-length light brown hair.

"How the hell did you manage to pin up that long mesh of blonde hair under that wig?" Cid asked.

"Shera had to do it for me," Cloud replied sheepishly. "I'm pathetic when it comes to doing a woman's hair."

"Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful...just remember that, okay?"

Cid continued walking and was consumed in the large crowd. Cloud mentally shrugged and left for his own terminal.

"_Why does Aunt Lucrecia hate me?"_

_Elizabeth Strife sat upright in the bath tub. A seven-year-old Cloud stared at his mother with curious eyes. Lizzy smiled and splashed soap off of his arm._

"_She doesn't hate you," she answered. "She's just a little jealous of me...she doesn't know how deal with you yet."_

"_Why?"_

"_She got cancer after Scarlet was born...she can't have anymore children."_

_Cloud saw the sadness in his mother's eyes._

"_Did Scarlet make her sick?" Cloud asked._

_Lizzy stared at her son in disbelief and began to laugh. Cloud quickly showed that he was offended, and she hugged him apologetically, still recovering._

"_No," she answered. "It was probably going to happen no matter what...she just feels cheated that I can still have children and she can't. Scarlet is the only child she has...and the only child she's going to get."_

"_Maybe it's because Scarlet came out rotten, and I didn't!"_

_Lizzy gave Cloud a stern look._

"_Don't say things like that...that's very rude!"_

"_You and Papa do..."_

_A twenty-nine year old woman had just been bested by a seven-year-old boy. He was definitely getting smarter._

"_Ah...well at least I have you...I may be able to have more children...but I'm not sure if I want another...I already gave birth to a handful...I'm not so sure that you didn't come out rotten yourself."_

"_Hey!" Cloud shouted._

Back to reality, Cloud realized that he had stopped walking. Another shot a pain went through his head.

"That...that's nonsense. Shera and I are a year apart...Shera's here..."

Cloud shook his head vigorously and continued to make his way through the crowd...back to the terminal and to his cousin.

**End of Phase Two**


End file.
